Iniquitous
by lovelollies
Summary: Darth Vader's world is tipped upside down when he presents as an Omega, a being that naturally channels the light. He struggles to find his place in the Galaxy where the people in it are prejudice and hateful against his gender, and equality is hard to find.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't exactly know where this story is going, but it doesn't follow the series Rebels or have anything to do with the TV show at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but if I did Obikin would be canon. I'm only going to write out the Disclaimer once because I honestly can't be bothered to write it out for each chapter. I'm lazy XD

Part One

 _ **No Light**_

* * *

" _So many die with a brush in their hands,_

 _A heart full of colours,_

 _And empty pages full of lies"_

?Atticus

* * *

 **1**

 **The Heat**

"You're not serious!" Shouted the woman in red, her pale arms brushing against the silken dress that she wore ever so elegantly. He stared back at her in defiance, yellow eyes burning like the sun. The woman knew very well that he wouldn't give up on the matter, "If you do this, everything changes!"

The Sith Lord knew this as much as she did, that if he dared to save his former apprentices life it was a betrayal to the Sith Order. He knew very well that Cassius would want to turn her into the Empire. So of course, with his sanity of which he valued, he took the matter of Ahsoka Tano to one of his oldest friends, Shala Verowen. She was a stubborn old woman, and surprisingly, she still looked good at five-hundred and three. He had met the enigma that was Shala three weeks after his rather eventful fall into the extensive abyss of which many called the Dark Side of the Force. And over the time that he knew her, the long tiring seven years of the loyal companionship of which they both held tightly to their chest. He the suspicious, jaundiced Sith Lord, that hardly ever trusted a single soul, would put his life in her hands.

"If the Emperor finds out about this." Darth Vader frowned, his lips twisting into a bitter scowl, at the mere idea of Shala actually telling the insidious man of what he had done. "Oh relax will you, I won't tell him. You want her healed then?"

Running a hand through his blonde locks, tugging silently on them in frustration.

"You healed me, why can't you heal her?" Asked he.

Shala raised a brow, with a fond look upon her face. "Yes, because you're my best friend. I don't usually go around healing enemies of the Empire!" She huffed.

Vader's lips twitched. He could barely restrain himself from chucking, an act of which he hardly ever did.

Shala's fingers twitched around the necklace that hung tightly around her neck, clenching at it in stress. An act that Vader was quite familiar with, one he never commented on. He knew it was best not to, an angry Shala was a rather dangerous one.

She had crystal white hair that seemed to glitter in the sun, of which Vader on his happy days liked to admire, her fashion style often reminded him of his long passed wife, a woman that he missed with all his heart. Padme would have loved the craziness that followed Shala, he himself often wondered how he had formed such a positive relationship with Ms Verowen. There wasn't much to say on the matter of her eyes, for they were much like his. "Let's say I heal her." Commented Shala, hesitating for a moment. Her eyes glancing at the unconscious figure of which was Ahsoka Tano, whom he had pulled out of danger, his attachments getting the better of him. He knew that Sidious wasn't fussy on attachments, but when the said attachment was a former Jedi, things could quite obviously get messy fast. A situation Vader wanted to avoid at all costs, this much was obvious to Shala. "You owe me!" She hissed at the towering blonde that stood before her.

Vader nodded his head in a silent agreement, as Shala stepped forward, hands shaking. He watched in fascination as she went on healing Ahsoka, her pale palms glowing a bright golden, that appeared to jump out of her skin and bind itself around the injured body. Placing Ahsoka in a golden glowing cocoon, he gazed at the energy with eyes wide.

"Is it working?"

Shala didn't utter a word, remaining silent as she continued to heal Ahsoka. He felt the need to huff, but he knew it would sound rather undignified and childish of him, and no proper sith lord would have the gal to act _childish_ of all things.

"It's done," said Shala, her body moving across the room and collapsing softly into the closest chair that was near her shaking body. "You alright?"

Shala nodded, reaching up with one hand to rub her forehead, hoping to cure an ailing headache.

Ahsoka didn't instantly wake up, much to the relief of Vader. He would have preferred to leave her somewhere, without her knowing that it was him that had dragged her from the bomb site. However, Shala wanted to keep a watchful eye on the rebel knowing very well that her healing period wasn't quite over yet.

Vader was most surprised when Shala informed him of having to watch over her because of Ahsoka's second gender being that of an omega, and because of her gender, it takes longer to heal when helped by a Beta. This information wasn't something Vader was aware of, he knew of the second genders and how they presented in the normal population of the Galaxy. However, he had never met a Force-Sensitive Omega, he wasn't even aware they existed. In fact, he only knew of Force-Sensitive Beta's. At the time, he was unsure if he wanted to learn the differences, for surely he had better things to do than read up on the second genders. But he didn't exactly have much of a choice, considering that Shala forced him to sit back down, and 're-educate himself' as she so called it.

Despite scowling at the idea, and making a fuss about it, which Vader would deeply deny doing much to Shala's amusement, the read was rather intriguing. The presentation was what caught his interest the most, was the studies done on presentation in force users, which was completely different from the average person. Vader had read this with eyes wide open, looking at the Data-Pad in fascination.

 _The Presentation of the second gender is commonly known amongst many in the Galaxy today, but what is uncommonly known is the presentation of those who are force sensitive. For most species, at birth, they are born either female or male._

 _The non-force users commonly present around the age 13-18, there are also late bloomers of the second gender. However, if one doesn't present by the time they are 30 years of age they are classified as 'female' or 'male' and they, unlike others, don't have a second gender (Alpha, Beta or Omega). The presentation is followed by a Heat or Rut, those who have neither are then classified as Beta. The difference between a Beta and an average Male or Female is the fact they have clearer eyesight and a stronger sense of smell. After this, they will give off a particular scent which shows if they are an Alpha, Beta or Omega._

 _However, in force-sensitives, this is a completely different matter._ _ **Casidus Presentation**_ _is what the healers usually refer it as. Some force users stay 'male' or 'female' for the rest of their lives, but others can present at any age beyond 13. The only time of which a force-user presents is when they make a highly important life decision which will alter their future, this all revolves around the force, according to many Jedi and Sith Healers. And sometimes has to do with the Force Ancestors of the Orders. Some regard it as a judging ceremony of your life, but this can become problematic in both Orders._

 **The Jedi Order-** _ **They are well known for their use of what many call the 'light side'. However, on presentation, this can cause problems, Alpha's when they are force-sensitive strongly feed of the 'Dark Side'. There have been Jedi that can fight this and carry on, but sometimes this can lead to a path of self-destruction. The Alpha's are usually tightly controlled in the Jedi Order.**_

 **The Sith Order-** _ **Being a Force-Sensitive Alpha is an honour in the Sith Order, and some call it a gift from the force. However, when a Sith Lord presents as an Omega their name is cast off and they are looked down upon as being 'weak'. Mainly, because Omega's naturally channel the 'light side'.**_

Vader turned off the Data Pad and continued to look at the blank screen in wonder. He was fascinated with the nature of an Omega and Alpha that presented in force sensitives, changing the lives of those that had been gifted by the force. Although the Sith Order clearly thought being an Omega was a disgrace, Vader didn't quite agree with this. The force, itself wouldn't create weaklings in an Order that was harsh and brutal. Despite disagreeing with this particular matter, he certainly wouldn't like to present as an Omega, for that would ruin everything he had ever gained through the Sith.

He walked over to Ahsoka, examining her from head to toe and noting how much she had changed over the years. He frowned, pondering on the fact that she was rather tall for an Omega, was that a force sensitive development? Were only Force-Sensitive Omega's tall in height? She had aged well and with beauty. Even when she was still and silent, not moving a muscle, she appeared elegant on the healing bench.

 _She is rather alluring,_ he considered.

He wished to touch her skin. Longing to know if she was alright, Vader felt drawn to her, something lost and forgotten calling out to him. A siren call, perhaps. He knew that saving her went against everything he was taught, but his love for her hadn't dimmed over the years. He glanced back at Shala, frowning in concern as he noticed her sleeping form. Observing, that even in her sleep she radiated feelings of overwhelmed exhaustion.

Vader knew that her healing abilities often gathered a lot of energy, but she didn't usually collapse in sleep that quickly.

He wandered over to slip a cotton blanket over her sleeping form, as she snuggled into the comfort that it gave.

"I," Ahsoka paused, "I didn't think you would save me."

Vader jumped in fright. Not that he would ever admit that he did such thing, however, he turned to her in surprise. With as much strength that she could muster, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. He wished to speak words like, ' _Don't, you'll only hurt yourself'_ but he knew that she would take that as a confirmation that he still cared. Which he did, but Ahsoka didn't need to know that. Her long legs dangled over the side of the bench, she looked to the ground, considering if she should jump. As her muscles flexed, she winced in pain, then knowing that it wouldn't be such a great idea.

Her bright ocean blue eyes looking into yellow, or a colour that strongly resembles amber. And even though so much had passed, so much time, along with many tragedies including that of Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka knew she could trust him, which probably was a terrible idea within itself, considering he was an infamous Sith Lord.

The longer he stared into her radiant mirthful eyes, he seemed to feel more like the man he used to be. That with all things considered, including the Order, and Darth Sidious, wasn't a good thing. However, he didn't wish to do her any harm. Such an action as that was inconceivable, something he couldn't possibly consider.

"Are you planning on turning me in?" Asked she, "Just let me know, so I can run."

He snorted in amusement. She always seemed to get a rise out of him, and usually a positive one too. It appeared to the Sith Lord that her fashion sense had gotten even more unique, he honestly wondered how she walked through cities without being noticed. It looked quite similar to the slave garments he used to wear on Tatooine, but in shades of blue and grey and looked to be rather shiny with sparkles of light when a speeder flew past.

"No, I-I don't." Stuttered Vader, then wishing to smack himself in the face, rather violently too. For it had been a very long time since he had stuttered and almost flushed, and thank the force he didn't do _that._ But he could have, and that seemed to make it even worse. Ahsoka gave off the impression of being amused at his little act of embarrassment, as his fingers clenched into the dark material of his robes. It all felt like a dream, and a rather wild one, he would hardly ever dream of her. And if he did, it usually ended in tears, not for him of course, he never _cried._

Ahsoka carefully slid down off the bench, her muscles clenching in pain at the slight movement, her hands holding her body up. She knew not to take them off the side of the bench, she didn't wish to collapse on the floor in a heap. Vader wondered if she was alright, but didn't bother to ask. For she seemed to be standing up just fine, and the only sign of pain was her slight frown placed upon her lips. But he knew that Ahsoka was the type to bounce right back from hideous injuries, knowing this from experience.

Well, he certainly hoped this was no different.

Ahsoka tried to straighten up, rolling her shoulders, and attempting to get past the pain that flew through her nerves. She did all this with her eyes still gazing into Vader's, reassuring herself that he wasn't going anywhere and that he had helped her. So surely, he wouldn't hand her over to the Empire.

 _He won't, I know it,_ she thought, eyes narrowed on the twitching form of Darth Vader that stood before her.

She admired the difference in his features, _he looks even more handsome than before._ Not that Ahsoka ever liked him in that way, the mere thought of that made her shudder in disgust. But he certainly did look much more handsome, and even elegant in some ways.

His blonde hair was curly, in long thick locks that hung a little past his shoulders. His eyes instead of blue looked remarkably like the twin suns of Tatooine. They were sort of pretty, she considered, not that he would appreciate that thought.

"Hmm," muttered Ahsoka, "the eyes suit you, but they looked nice when they were blue."

Vader heard this and didn't quite know what to say. This whole situation was rather perplexing, he couldn't do little but stare at her in bewilderment. Feeling quite unsure of himself, rather unsure of what to do in a situation like this. All his courage and lack of fear, when faced with the past of Anakin Skywalker, seemed to have faded. He usually destroyed his links to the past of Skywalker, but he couldn't do that to her. So what could he do?

Finally, she managed to regain the strength to remove her hands from the bench, her legs tensing along with her spine as she stood up straight. Wiping the sweat that had gathered on her palms onto the soft material of which she wore. She took one step forward, one leg shaking more than the other. She slowly paced from one side of the room to the other, trying to stop her legs from wobbling. Vader had trouble concealing his amusement as he watched his former apprentice treading across the room. He was quite surprised at her strength, as she quickened her speed.

"Oh don't be so surprised," Ahsoka exclaimed, "we both know that I recover quickly. Faster than you, that's for sure."

He scoffed at the idea, for he had lots of strength, and he carried it with pride. Using it in battle to defeat others, with a victorious grin on his lips. He was slightly miffed that she was poking at his strength, even if it was _slightly_ true. He did, in some situations, take longer to heal. _But that's only because trouble seems to follow me everywhere, even as a sith lord!_ He reassured himself, and it was very true. Chaos appeared to be very much in love with him, and quite obviously couldn't get enough of him.

She raised a brow as if she could read his thoughts. And much to his horror, he actually _blushed._ His lips twitched, longing to scowl in exasperation at the high-spirited woman before him. He couldn't outright believe that he had actually blushed, _how embarrassing!_

It was almost like his sith personality was flowing, with high speed, down the drain. He could still feel the tip of his ears burning, and he just wanted it to all go away, but unfortunately, that certain wish wasn't being granted.

"I didn't know Sith Lords blushed. Or are you just mentally impaired!" Giggled Ahsoka, and this time he did indeed scowl. Although it wasn't that frightening to her, for she didn't stop laughing.

"What!" Hissed Vader, glaring at her. "Of course not! Why would you even think that in the first place?" He uttered, gazing at her in irritation. For if there was one person that could really get under his skin, and irritate him to no end, it was certainly Ahsoka Tano.

Well, Obi-Wan could do a pretty good job too, but Vader stopped that train of thought, not wanting to shake in anger. Or, more correctly, shake the apartment in a rage. For the mere mention of his name, made him want to spit out ' _traitor'_ in a fit of fury.

"No, really? Why didn't you leave me to die?" Asked Ahsoka, the atmosphere suddenly turning grim, along with her usual pleasant smile. _I couldn't,_ thought Vader. He was very glad that Ahsoka wouldn't be placed in a sith trial, where he would have to kill her, if such a thing happened, he would spectacularly fail.

"I," Vader hesitated to reply, gazing into those eyes he had so dearly missed. The blue gaze of a sister whom he had loved intensely.

"I know I should have, but I couldn't. Would you?"

Ahsoka sighed, her fists clenching at her clothing, palms sweating again.

"No," she spoke, "but I'm not the Sith Lord."

"It seems that even in another Order, I still have problems with attachment. Which is shit, really."

"Well, don't tell the Emperor that."

"Definitely not, unless I want my head to roll!" He exclaimed. Ahsoka tried to conceal her snort of laughter behind one of her hands but epically failed. She wondered if he had completely fallen to the dark side, for he didn't feel _evil._

"Can I trust you?" She asked, feeling slightly stupid as she did so. Ahsoka knew that you could never trust a Sith Lord, but she felt deep down inside that he could be trusted.

"Yes," Said Vader without hesitation, he wouldn't betray her to the Empire. The idea made him cringe, and feel rather indisposed. The sensation of illness sweeping through his stomach, as he felt the need to vomit. _I would never,_ he insisted.

Ahsoka stepped forward, as they stood face to face. And this time, he didn't look down. They were almost the same height, she was only a little bit shorter than him.

She paused, seemingly rethinking through what she was about to do. He observed her, as she appeared to be in a state of deep thought.

Before he could think of what she was about to do, she quickly embraced him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and squeezing tight.

He froze, his body suddenly becoming stiff, almost to a point where it hurt. Vader wasn't used to being hugged or garnering affection in general. It just wasn't done.

"Do you usually hug sith lords?"

She laughed and smiled at this particular comment. Ahsoka hardly had the time to hug anyone these days, with time being short, and forever being on the run from the Empire. Or, it was simply because most of her friends were dead. It was a depressing matter, a topic of which Ahsoka didn't want to think on for much longer. She had cried and screamed many of times over the years, as the losses kept piling and forever continuing. It almost seemed endless, she wanted them back in her grasp, to hug them tightly to her chest. So she could whisper, _I'm never letting you go._

"Anakin."

"People don't call me that." He pulled her to him, their bodies almost becoming one. At that moment, he felt clearer than he had in years, the pressure being lifted, a weight he hadn't even noticed before. It felt like light, he tried to push it out, but it appeared to be very consistent, almost like a leech. The light suddenly felt very real, wrapping tightly around him, burning his stomach in fierce agony. "Ugh," he grunted out in pain as he stumbled back from her arms, clutching at his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked, stepping forward in concern. She wanted to reach out for him, but she knew he wouldn't appreciate it. So her arms stood by her side, twitching slightly. Vader couldn't speak, his tongue suddenly feeling tied and his throat swollen. Rather like he had promptly come down with some illness, which was odd for him, for through all his sith years he had never gotten sick. Sidious had informed him that it was the dark side that kept it at bay, and preventing any serious or feeble diseases from taking hold of his body.

Ahsoka took in a deep breath, immediately looking at him in horror. He knew with just one look that something was very wrong, as the dread settled in his chest.

"You can't be!" Ahsoka exclaimed, with terror in her eyes.

Vader stared at her. He couldn't quite understand what was going on, but all he knew was the pain. And he had felt pain before, having felt lava crawl up his body and burn viciously through his muscles. But this was something different, an internal pain, and it was consuming him. _What the hell,_ he thought as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. This time she didn't hold back, rushing towards the shuddering form on the cold ground, praying to the force that he was alright. Vader may not have known what was happening but Ahsoka did, and she didn't wish it upon him. The pain that came with it, the struggles and the difficulty to live in the Galaxy in peace.

Vader couldn't respond to Ahsoka's worries as he continued to convulse on the floor. She looked around the room in desperation for something to sedate him, her gaze only falling on the sleeping body of Shala. Swiftly walking over to her, clenching her fingers into the woman's shoulder as Ahsoka shook her.

"Wake up, wake up, come on, please!" Shouted she, frustration gripping at her throat.

Ahsoka if she knew the mysterious woman would have known not to wake her, she could be quite brutal when she wished to be, but the situation was dire. So even if she knew Shala, it wouldn't have mattered. Yellow eyes snapping open to stare into blue, in alarm she threw Ahsoka down onto the floor. Her legs tensing, getting ready to pounce on the former Jedi. Shala paused, gazing at her convulsing friend in fright. Rushing quickly towards him and dropping onto her knees, pulling away his sweaty palms that were pressed against his stomach. Shala immediately smelt the scent that seemed to be coming from Vader, she gasped.

"No, no, no," she murmured. "You can't be you hear me, you can't!"

Ahsoka frowned, knowing that nothing was going to be done to help Anakin if the woman consistently stayed in denial, ignoring what was truly going on.

"Are you stupid, he's in heat!" Shouted Ahsoka, the white-haired woman turned to her in a furious rage, her yellow eyes glinting.

"This is your fault, If he hadn't saved you, he wouldn't have been cursed!" Spat Shala, placing the blame on frightened Ahsoka's shoulders.

"It's not my fault he's an Omega," she paused looking to Shala with dread clear in her eyes, "This is first heat."

Shala suddenly became grim, with a frown on her lips. "Yes," she said.

Vader through all there shouting could hear them quite clearly, despite the pain that was wracking his body. The torment echoing through his bones and into his soul, and at the words 'Omega' he knew then that his torture had only just begun. When he had saved Ahsoka's life he was very much aware of the fact he would have been tortured if Sidious found out, but he never could have imagined this. To be an Omega, was to know pain and suffering, he had seen it all before. How the Galaxy looked down upon them, it was even worse in the Sith Order, he knew his fate wouldn't be pretty if the Emperor found out. _He's going to kill me, nobody wants a useless omega,_ he realized. Not only would he have to face that the force had practically just stripped him of all his sith titles, he only just considered this as the light entered his body and filled his soul. For, after all, an Omega was a natural 'light side' channeler.

The first time he had seen it, he was but a little slave boy on Tatooine named Anakin Skywalker, with a harsh destiny. Of course, at the time he knew hardly anything of his fate, and he was innocent in mind and spirit. However, when he saw the man strike the non-slaved being with a whip he was severely confused. Much, later on, he would ask his mother about the being, and why a free person would have to be hit in such a way, and honestly, the reply he got didn't reassure him in slightest. For in the eyes of the Galaxy, other people have the right to harm an Omega. And from a young age, he had never understood why worlds of civilizations that had come so far, could be so primitive and _stupid._

What gave others the right to raise a hand to an Omega, what was so different about them? Did they hold some secret power that others were afraid of? He never knew, and as he got older he slowly started to forget about Omega's. And when he fell, well what did it have to do with him? He shouldn't have had to worry about Omega's, he had more important things to do. Sinister things, for in that time of his life he certainly wasn't innocent any longer.

Heart throbbing in his chest, he refused to allow others to abuse him, to be acknowledged as a human that was below a slave. No, if he was going to be an Omega he would show others that he was better. _I don't need an Alpha's approval,_ thought Anakin.

"You're going to be okay," whispered Shala, "You'll be fine. I know first heat's always hurt the worst. But you'll get through this."

 _Will I?_ Anakin wondered, and that's my name now, isn't it? He remembered being told by Sidious that the dark side gifts us our names, but they can be removed in certain events. Including presenting as an Omega, even Shala had said the same. _I've lost everything,_ he realized.

"Is he really going to be okay?" Asked Ahsoka, remembering her first heat and how it felt, she highly doubted he was going to be fine.

"No. Everything is changing for him, especially inside of his body," muttered Shala.

"Are you going to tell the Emperor?" Ahsoka queried, looking at the Sith Healer in dread. He was aware of what they did to Omega's in the Empire. She would abduct him if she had to.

"Not if I have to."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **Betrayal**

"This can't be happening!" Exclaimed Shala as she walked from one side of the room to the other, her frustration at the situation obviously clear to the young eyes of Ahsoka Tano. Who, unlike Shala, wasn't in complete denial about the whole heat situation.

"Yes, It can. Because it is happening," said Ahsoka.

"He's a Sith Lord!" Huffed Shala. "They don't present as Omega's, perhaps as a Beta, yes! And if we're lucky then an Alpha, but never an Omega!" Shouted she, the tension slowly eating away at her patience.

 _Help me for kark's sake,_ Anakin thought. _Please help me,_ he pleaded out into the force. Begging for his pain to be silenced, for this internal misery to finally end. However, it did not. The torture kept coming, wave upon wave, crashing down on his body, like waves crash on rocks. Shala heard him, but she turned away, looking at the plain white wall in her living room. Suddenly finding it much more interesting than her friend writhing in pain on her sofa.

"That's a lie, and you know it," spat Ahsoka. "Even the Jedi were taught on what happened to the Sith Lord's that became Omega's. Your kind chucked them away like they were filth. Stripping them of their titles!" She hissed, looking at the shaking shoulders of the blonde woman's form. Shala turned around, eyes wide with outrage.

"We never stripped the Omega's of their titles," spoke Shala bitterly, "No, that was the ancestors in the force."

Ahsoka scoffed, as Shala turned her glinting golden eyes on the form of her best friend.

"He's not even that anymore," she murmured. "He's only an Omega, with a name."

He wished to scream at his friend's harsh words, for that wasn't true. He was something great, he always had an important destiny, and now because of his second gender, all of it was stripped away into nothing? No, he refused to believe that.

"Any Omega can be great in name! Just because we have heats, and are apparently only used for breeding doesn't mean you have to despise our gender. What the hell did we ever do to you?" Questioned Ahsoka, resentment on the subject clear in her eyes.

"In fact! Why are Omega's below others, what logical reason causes such a belief! It makes no sense whatsoever," demanded Ahsoka, her outrage becoming clearer in her voice as the seconds went by.

Shala raised her hands in a sign of peace, trying to calm the young raging omega. Anakin, despite his twisting and turning on the couch, could hear every word of which they spoke. He had known Shala for a long time, and to hear her say such words about him was like a dagger to the heart, scarring him emotionally. And it hurt even more than it should, for his heat had heightened all of his emotions, including the emotion that was pain. "Please!" He managed to whisper through chapped dry lips, finally gaining the attention of the two arguing females. "H-help!" He gasped.

Ahsoka rushed over to him, kneeling beside the soft brown couch. Her hand reaching forward to stroke his blonde hair, running her fingers through it. Anakin seemed to take comfort from this, nudging at her gentle hand with a small smile upon his lips.

"You'll be okay, I know it hurts, believe me, I've been there. But you're strong, you've always been strong. You can make it through this." She stated, with confidence that Anakin could and would pull through.

Shala looked to Anakin, and with a glance of regret she then left and walked out her apartment door. Ahsoka could barely conceal her glare, as she saw the Sith Healer leave the room, abandoning her friend.

"Do you want some water?" Asked Ahsoka, he nodded his head at her question in slight relief. She searched through the apartment to look for the kitchen, finding it rather quickly in the small place of which Shala owned.

Anakin didn't quite know what to think, within a few seconds his life had completely turned around and changed, with only a blink of an eye, he was in heat. And Anakin knew he couldn't stay in the Empire, or be anywhere near it, for much like everyone else they _hated_ omega's.

"Here, I couldn't find any glasses but there were mugs," informed Ahsoka. He turned to look at the cup that was passed to him nervously, wondering if there could possibly be any drugs within the liquid substance. Ahsoka seemed to read his mind, gazing down at him knowingly.

"It's not poisoned, I promise."

"Oh," he murmured. Raising the cup to his lips, hesitating for a brief moment before taking a deep desperate gulp of water. He smiled, as the water soothed his aching throat, his hand reaching up to rub at his swollen glands as he kept drinking.

"Thank you," he muttered as he passed the empty mug back into her hands, as she smiled and asked if he would like some more. The only reply was a slight nod of his head, talking seemed to hurt Anakin.

Anakin shifted around, trying to get more comfortable on the couch. He flushed in embarrassment as he felt the tell-tale sign of _slick_ running down the back of his legs, he dearly wished the couch would swallow him whole, and end him now.

"It hurts," he muttered to Ahsoka, not really knowing why he was telling her this in the first place. He almost desired to hide from the Galaxy, despite knowing he couldn't.

"I know. They always hurt," replied she.

"Always?" He asked.

Ahsoka didn't reply, but she didn't have to, he already understood. Anakin had witnessed a sixteen-year-old boy entering heat before, he had gazed upon the troubled youth and the undeniable pain of which he was in. While he remained twitching and twisting on the couch, still trying to get comfortable which quite clearly wasn't working. Ahsoka wondered around the apartment, picking up strange and fascinating objects, examining them in curiosity. She finally stumbled across her datapad that she had left open, reading the words, ' _Project XX77'._

Peering at the words in wonder as she touched the screen slightly, frowning when it came up classified. Anakin didn't seem to care that she was browsing through his friends stuff, more focused on the pain that was steadily becoming worse over time.

"An _Omega?!_ Are you sure sir, I mean, _Vader-"_

"Yes, I'm sure. Lady Shala said so, the object is to imprison them both."

"But, should we, isn't Vader powerful."

"He's in heat, Captain, he can't do anything about our attack."

Ahsoka looked towards the door in horror, while Anakin froze, not quite believing what was happening. _Shala,_ his friend had sold them out to the Empire.

Ahsoka rushed towards him, pulling him off the couch quickly, he immediately slumped against her back. Having no energy to run, he had little hope in escaping.

Ahsoka peeped her head around the door, noticing they had enough time to run towards the stairway before the intruding group reached the Apartment. She dragged the barely conscious Anakin towards the stairs, before the supposed Captain, and what looked like a General and twelve stormtroopers noticed her. She had somehow managed to duck them both behind pot plants before they reached the stairs.

Ahsoka ran as fast as she could down the stairs, at that moment in time she would have much preferred to take the lift.

Anakin's eyes flickered open and then closed slowly again. His eyes appeared to repeat this action over and over again.

"You okay?" Asked Ahsoka, he could only reply with a slight grunt of pain.

 _Do I look okay?!_ He thought, projecting his thoughts on the matter into the force.

She honestly tried not to laugh at his petulant tone that seemed to echo through the force, biting on her tongue trying to prevent it from slipping from her lips. It appeared that he hadn't changed that much, or the heat was changing him. Ahsoka didn't really know. When they finally got to the bottom of the stairs, which took a while considering that she was carrying all of his weight. Thankfully the entrance was open and nobody was guarding it, they obviously hadn't thought they would escape, expecting to catch them by surprise. Which Ahsoka thought was rather stupid, _even if we were caught by surprise it's called common sense to have guards at the entrance,_ considered Ahsoka.

Anakin groaned and convulsed in agony, the tremors seemingly getting worse.

Ahsoka hauled both of them, struggling with the weight of Anakin, as they made their way to the Hangar Bay looking for a ship to steal.

"Any preferences?" Questioned Ahsoka, "there are a few options."

"W-what?" Stuttered Anakin, his eyes becoming glassy as he steadily lost focus on the room.

"Right. I'll just pick one, and don't complain afterwards!" Exclaimed Ahsoka, attempting to shoot him an annoyed glance at his barely conscious body. Which was much too difficult, and included too much head turning.

Anakin's eyes closed, the darkness snatching him up, as he entered a peaceful state of unconsciousness. She sighed, noticing Anakin's suddenly still body, cursing as she broke into a small looking shuttle that should suit their needs. Quickly laying Anakin down on one of the seats that were in the small ship, as she scanned for trackers and then set off.

Ahsoka glanced back at Anakin briefly, gazing at him in concern. Hoping that he would be alright, despite the pain of heat, she had never collapsed or fell unconscious.

She couldn't help but wonder if it was because omega's were light channelers, maybe the transition was harder for Sith Lord's or any dark sider.

"You'll be fine."

* * *

 _The last thing Anakin could remember was losing control of his strength and collapsing. He knew the force well, and he almost felt like he was in a meditative trance, it felt peaceful. The last time he had felt this much serenity while being in the force was when he held the title of Jedi Knight. And that was certainly a long time ago._

 _He looked around in alarm as he felt a crushing and ripping sensation echo through the force, surrounding him. He immediately recognised it as the dark side, looking at it in shock._

 _The dark webs that were scattered across his mind were burning, he noticed it as his bond with Sidious._

 _He felt as if his whole world was burning, everything that he had gained over the years was being rewritten, his adventures in the dark side being purified. When it was all gone, he felt the sensation of something taking over. And he knew no more._

" _Anakin?" Questioned a familiar voice, he didn't know where he knew it from, but Anakin felt a sudden connection to the mysterious voice. His eyes slowly fluttering open to a place that certainly wasn't the shuttle that he was on a few minutes ago._

 _It was green and ever so beautiful. Actually, it almost looked like the old temple gardens._

 _He turned around slightly, looking at the flowers in bewilderment before his eyes met the blue gaze of Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _Anakin shrieked in surprise, his cheeks flushing at the embarrassing sound that had slipped from his lips. He shuffled back in surprise, looking at his old master cautiously._

" _W-what?" He stuttered, gazing at Obi-Wan in worry, wondering if the man was going to attack him, but he couldn't see a lightsaber on his waist._

" _How did you get here?" Asked Obi-Wan, eyes narrowed on the fearful form of Anakin. Which confused the Jedi Master even more, for if he appeared through their apparently not-so-dead bond, shouldn't he appear as Darth Vader?_

 _Anakin shuddered, the sensation of heat wracking his body even though he wasn't purely physical, the warmth of the heat affecting him even though he was in the force. Which confused him, never had his pain appeared in his force bound body, such a thing never happens._

" _Anakin?" Spoke Obi-Wan softly, realising that this certainly wasn't Darth Vader before him. Considering the possibility of it actually being Anakin, if that was possible._

" _I-I, don't understand. How? Are you an illusion?"_

" _Why would I be a hallucination?"_

" _Because I'm in heat," replied Anakin, "It's just an illusion. You're not real, none of this real. None of it." He muttered, his body still shaking violently._

 _Obi-Wan's stared at him in shock, not quite believing what he had been told._

" _WHAT?!" Shouted Obi-Wan, "what do you mean you're in heat!"_

 _Anakin's brows furrowed in confusion, looking at what he believed to be a hallucination. For there was no way that Obi-Wan Kenobi could possibly be standing before him, it just didn't make sense. The Jedi moved forward, crouching down to look at the shaking Anakin that seemed to be radiating heat. He didn't smell like heat, but the energy waves of which he was releasing made it clear to him._

 _Anakin pressed his legs up to his chest, clenching his eyes shut as the pain consumed him yet again. It appeared that he couldn't escape the torment, it would follow him everywhere, it would even follow his mind into the force._

" _What did you do?" Queried Obi-Wan, knowing it was rare for a Sith Lord to present as an Omega, and when they did, the Sith had to have done something rather drastic._

" _Apparently saving someone's life is important. I couldn't just leave her there! She was going to die!" Exclaimed Anakin, "I didn't know-"_

" _That you would present," stated Obi-Wan._

 _Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan._

" _You're real," Anakin muttered, examining the face that was close to his. Fear suddenly sweeping through his stomach, if he was real that could only mean one thing, they were talking through their bond. A bond that was supposed to be dead, deserted and long gone._

 _It wasn't possible._

" _Yes", he agreed. "You connected to me through the bond."_

 _Anakin blinked in surprise, he had considered it._

" _But, our bond was destroyed!" He exclaimed he couldn't help but doubt that their bond was still active. How could it survive the hatred that he had held for Obi-Wan over the past few years?_

" _I don't know," murmured Obi-Wan._

 _Anakin sighed. "Maybe it was dormant, is that possible? Or, I'm imagining all of this."_

" _No, I've been meditating." Obi-Wan kept his gaze focused on Anakin, examining his features that slowly were becoming more Omegan._

" _Oh, so this is real?" Asked Anakin, questioning himself more than Obi-Wan._

" _Yes, it would seem so."_

 _Anakin couldn't help but think there was something alluring about Obi-Wan, which he had never noticed before. It was almost like his energy was drawing Anakin in, the omega started to feel slightly intoxicated. Why, when it hasn't happened before, Anakin thought. This was certainly something new, and a sensation he didn't particularly enjoy._

" _I'm not supposed to be here, I was on a ship with-"_

 _He hesitated, not knowing if it would be a good idea to tell Obi-Wan who he was with. He knew that he wouldn't hurt Ahsoka, Obi-Wan would never. But that didn't mean he trusted the Jedi, he had tried to summon the hate he usually carried, but it seemed to be rather limited. He had no clue why, losing your own hatred was a rather peculiar feeling._

 _Sure, he could still hate, but despising the man before him seemed to be a little more difficult than it was an hour ago._

" _You can tell me," Obi-Wan said. His voice almost sounding like a purr, comforting him in warmth, as he shivered. There was something different about Obi-Wan, something he hadn't ever noticed before. "You know you can."_

" _I-I," stuttered Anakin, leaning backwards as Obi-Wan leaned forward. The Jedi's gaze had changed, with a certain intensity to it. Almost possessive looking, his force presence reaching out to touch Anakin's. This time, Anakin shuffled back, the long grass brushing against him. Obi-Wan frightened him, and not because of their violent past, it was something else._

" _Who is it?" Asked Obi-Wan._

 _Anakin didn't quite know what to do, or what to say. Why was Obi-Wan even asking, it's not like the information would be that important? However, all of his instincts were warning him to stay away from Obi-Wan. Everything about him felt,_ _ **dangerous.**_

" _Where are you?"_

" _In hyperspace."_

 _Obi-Wan scowled, his eyes glowering in frustration._

 _Anakin sighed, gazing at the Jedi between narrowed eyes. "Why do you want to know?"_

" _I'm just curious," stated Obi-Wan._

 _And Anakin could tell that it was a lie, there wasn't anything_ _ **right**_ _with this situation, he shuffled back some more. Away from the body that was Obi-Wan, he was_ _ **dangerous.**_

* * *

Anakin gasped, bolting out of his seat in utter shock. His messy blonde hair sticking up everywhere, altogether looking like an attractive mess. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh at the sight he had become, everything about it lacked darkness, he looked as deadly as a little Ewok.

"What's going on, you okay there?" Questioned Ahsoka, he didn't pay much attention to her, for most of the pain was gone from his body. Running his hands over his stomach in bewilderment, were heats supposed to go away that quickly? He didn't think so.

He straightened out his robes, hoping to look more presentable, but it really didn't work out as he hoped. His hair was hard to tame, through his heat it had seemed to become even curlier than it used to be. He prayed to the force that it wouldn't be untamable, he _utterly despised_ messy hair. It went everywhere, looked like a disaster, didn't attract other species whatsoever, and made him look like a complete dork. Or, so he thought.

He could handle wavy hair though, that was rather simple.

Anakin didn't usually have to worry about these things as a Sith Lord, or more accurately, Vader didn't. He rather wished he could go back into simple times, where he wasn't presenting as an omega and losing all of his sithly qualities. He knew how prejudice the galaxy was against omega's, and it _just wasn't fair._

He threw himself back into the space shuttle's seat, staring at his feet that were placed on the pale white floor of the ship. Ahsoka could notice the petulant child-like attitude that was coming from Anakin a mile away, anyone could. She wondered if presenting as an omega for a darksider made you regain _all_ previous qualities. If so, then this would be a long journey.

"I'm fine." He said although he didn't sound a hundred percent sure on the matter. In fact, he hardly sounded sure at all. She glanced back at him in concern, where Anakin was still looking at the plain coloured floor.

"Really?"

"No! Not really. I've presented as an omega, in a galaxy where everyone kriffing despises them, and the Empire most likely wants me dead! And the weird mind connection with Obi-Wan, which is supposed to be dead. Soo, I'm not sure how that works! Not to mention he was acting like a creepy karking bastard-"

"WHAT!" Shouted Ahsoka, gaping at him in complete shock. "What do you mean you were talking to Obi-Wan?!" She hissed.

"We connected in the force, I don't exactly know how."

"Oh boy," muttered Ahsoka, looking almost like she wanted to bang her head upon some sort of surface. "That's not good. Don't make contact with him again, not until we have your omegan status under control."

"Why not?"

"He's an Alpha. That's the last thing we need, catching an Alpha's attention."

"It's not like I'm going to try and contact him!" Protested Anakin, scowling at the frowning Ahsoka. Who was worried about the whole thing, Obi-Wan wasn't evil but he was an alpha. And that presented him as a danger, and she needed Anakin safe for the first few months before he could think on adventuring out into the galaxy by himself.

Anakin certainly wasn't weak by any standards, but he would be vulnerable for the first few months after his heat, as his new instincts settled down.

"I know. Just be careful," commented Ahsoka.

Anakin slumped in the seat, looking out the front window, and into hyperspace. It always appeared to be so beautiful, stunning glowing lines of blue that grew as they continued to travel. It was much more relaxing to think on that, rather than the problem of his heat. He knew that he was changing, not just in form but in mind as well.

"Where _are_ we going?" Anakin asked, with a rather nervous look. He never enjoyed not knowing where he was going, it always unsettled him, making him feel like a prisoner.

"Alderaan."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for the positive reviews, this is my first Star Wars fanfictions so they're much appreciated. Darth Vader is more Anakin Skywalker in this but he will have his psychopathic moments. Mostly when defending his loved ones.**_

 _ **Colored0rain: Hehe yes, Darth Vader is suitless in this fic. Because I need him to ya know look good, nobody wants crispy fried Ani ;)**_

 _ **Im going to explore Shala's healing abilities a bit more in the story later on. (It was her that healed him, even though his healing was a little more like a miracle)**_ _**Omega's in this fic do naturally channel the light and the Alpha's the dark, but they both can still easily use the light side and the dark side. The whole reason for the force sensitives channeling certain sides of the force is because when or if they mate, it will be a balance of the force. Dark and Light, Yin and Yang. The pairs sort of balance the force, or it's what they're meant to do.**_

 **3**

 **Istabith Forest**

"Won't they arrest us?" Asked Anakin, glancing at Ahsoka in worry. She laughed, with a small little grin, "No."

"But the whole Empire is looking for us." Anakin turned to look at the beautiful glowing planet that was before them. "We'll be safe," sighed Ahsoka, "I promise."

He couldn't help but feel doubtful, even if Bail Organa didn't give up Ahsoka there were no promises that he would keep Anakin safe. They didn't exactly have a good history, he knew the man hated him.

"Yeah, but Bail Organa actually likes you," said Anakin.

"Yes," Ahsoka paused, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"He hates me, he would send me off to the Emperor with a bow if he could!"

"Don't be ridiculous," huffed Ahsoka thinking the mere idea was preposterous, he was one of the very few that spoke out for omega rights. If anything, Bail Organa was the only person that could keep Anakin safe, but the male omega wouldn't believe that for a second. "Anakin, he's the most important omega rights activist."

"I don't know." Anakin bit his lip. "There aren't many of them, and who's to say his intentions are positive." For he didn't trust the man, he wasn't afraid of him and he never would be, but he certainly didn't trust Bail. It made him feel rather apprehensive about the whole thing, but strangely enough, he did trust Ahsoka.

"We're almost there anyway, little you can do about it now," Ahsoka said. He looked on in curiosity as they flew above the city and away from the multiple hoards of people, far away from the beady eyes of the gossipers. The people that they both wished to avoid at all costs, as they flew by the civilizations kept getting smaller until there were no people that lived on the lands. And if there was, they were very much alone and isolated from the rest of the planet. He noticed the forest of which they were approaching, he had been there once with Obi-Wan, a very long time ago.

"I contacted Bail a few hours ago," Ahsoka stated, "someone's going to be there to lead us to the safe house."

"A safe house, huh? Does he know it's me he's helping?" Questioned Anakin. She laughed mirthfully, "Yes, Anakin. He knows it's you. You're so paranoid!"

After the last seven years in the Sith Order, he could very much say that he was a paranoid, over-suspicious bastard. In fact, all of the dark siders that he knew of were cynical backstabbing weasels.

"So where exactly is this 'safe house'?" Queried Anakin.

"Somewhere in the forest."

" _Yes,"_ scowled Anakin, "but what part of the forest?"

"By one of the forest lakes."

" _Well,_ Ahsoka. There are at least five lakes in the Istabith Forest!" Exclaimed he, looking outright frustrated. Ahsoka just shrugged, not caring much for his irritation from the lack of answers that he was receiving.

The Istabith Forest from what he could remember was a dreadful place, it was dark and damp, with little sunlight that shone through the trees. He never had the chance to visit any of the lakes, he was too busy saving Obi-Wan from a ten-foot snake. He shuddered, sincerely hoping that he wouldn't come across that _thing_ again. It was monstrous and brutal, he had seen the bodies of which it had crushed within its jaws. He might even enjoy his visit as long as they stayed far away from that area of the forest, he had always enjoyed swimming in lakes. But knowing his rather unfortunate lack of luck, he would probably end up swimming with another kind of monster, just as dangerous as the other.

They landed near an old shabby house, that looked like it could tip over from just a light brush of the howling winter wind. But thankfully for the owners that lived within the halls of the home, it was a hot summer's day. The woman that came to greet them looked like a tree in robes, and Anakin wasn't exaggerating in the slightest when he thought this. The woman's skin was a dark brown and she had multiple branches of leaves entwined through her beautiful chocolate brown curls, to the eyes of Anakin she appeared to be quite exotic looking. He then noticed the type of robes that she was wearing, she was a force healer, he couldn't help but wonder where Bail Organa had found her. For the only force healers, he knew of were Sith Healers, and she lacked the darkness that they seemed to carry.

She led the two omega's into the rainforest, Anakin almost felt like he was walking towards his doom. Following a stranger into a dark forest, _It's the opening scene for a horror,_ he thought. His thoughts at the time might have been a little dramatic, but later on, he would have used his pain as an excuse. Whatever had made the pain fade certainly wasn't working anymore, for he could feel the torturing sensation sweeping through his stomach, chest and throat.

The Istabith Forest was exactly like he remembered, damp and slightly humid. Although there were spots across the forest that were wintry cold, he could almost see the dragon breath slipping from his trembling lips.

He had this strange feeling that something terrible had happened, or was going to happen. Anakin couldn't quite figure out if it was past or present, but the feeling still made his bones quake in fear. Ahsoka felt it too, he had only needed to glance at her once, her expression told it all. She liked the forest as much as he did, and Anakin was definitely lacking positive emotions for the trees that had spread out across the land.

They were walking for a while, twigs snapping underneath their boots, pushing thick branches of leaves away from their skin. Altogether, Anakin thought the journey was far too long, perhaps even hours too far. By the time they had reached the lake his legs were shaking from exhaustion, and all he desired was a thick comfortable bed.

"How far do we have to go?" Asked Ahsoka.

The healer turned to her, with a slight smile on her lips. She almost appeared to be amused at the reasonable question, Anakin didn't find it amusing in the slightest. It had been a long time since he had to travel this far, _am I becoming lazy,_ Anakin asked himself. It was the heat, he concluded, _it had to be_.

"To the manor?" She questioned, Anakin's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Wait, someone built a mansion all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere?" Asked a bewildered Anakin, for who would even do such a thing?

"Yes."

"Creepy," murmured Ahsoka. He nodded his head in agreement, why would someone even think of building a massive home in the middle of nowhere, _now it's really starting to sound like a horror holovid._

"Why would it be creepy?" Queried the Healer.

"Uhm, I don't know. A mansion in the middle of nowhere…"

"Definitely," laughed Ahsoka.

Anakin grinned, "I bet the family was murdered."

"Who do you think did it? The Mother-"

"It's the Organa's family holiday home!" Exclaimed the Healer, glaring at the two omega's behind her.

"They come here on their holidays? In the middle of nowhere?" He asked, looking around for any sign of the mansion, but he couldn't see anything that resembled a house.

"It's used as a retreat home when they're sick of the people and want to be alone. I think it's rather lovely," huffed the healer, shooting an annoyed glance at Anakin.

"How far away is it?"

"About another six hours."

" _Another six hours!"_ Shouted Anakin, turning to glare at the silent and unmoving lake that was before them. It did look quite pretty, and it reminded him of Varykino, the mere thought of that place made him shudder in despair, missing the gentle touch of Padme. Despite the beauty of the lake he didn't wish to spend another six hours walking around it to their destination. Neither did Ahsoka, she had quickly gotten sick of trekking through the forest. Not that it wasn't lovely, because it was. But much like Anakin, seeing the same view over and over again was starting to get a little tedious.

And she wished to get Anakin into a comfortable environment before the drugs she gave him wore off, and the heat took over.

"Is there anything in the lake, or can we swim in it?" Questioned Anakin.

The healer frowned, looking over at the crystal blue lake, she didn't seem so sure whether she knew the answer or not.

"I'm not sure," she said, "there could be something in there."

 _Great,_ thought Anakin. Just when he was making up plans to go swimming in the lake she had to come along and ruin it all. He really didn't want to end up swimming with some kind of man-eating creature that kept a watchful eye on the people from below. He shuddered, the number of times that had happened to him was slightly ridiculous.

"We need to get there in less than three hours," stated Ahsoka, "Is there a faster path?"

Anakin really hoped there was because he was starting to feel rather flushed and irritated. And the painful sensations of omegan heat were slowly creeping back in, he really didn't want to be in the middle of the forest with no supplies when it hit.

"Only if we cross the lake by boat, which we can do if necessary."

"It would be best, Anakin's heat will most likely return soon."

He turned to her in surprise, he knew that heats lasted a lot longer than his had, and were much more painful, especially the first heat. He was rather confused as to why it had suddenly stopped, he briefly considered that maybe Ahsoka had given him something while he was unconscious.

"Did you give me something to stop it?" He asked.

Ahsoka blinked, looking to Anakin with a smile. He had always been rather intelligent, and she wasn't surprised that he had figured it out quite quickly. She had indeed given him a drug to prevent the heat from continuing for a few hours, and she hoped it would keep working till they got to the mansion, then he would fine and away from danger.

When he was out of danger, she could finally relax.

The healer led them down to a small little dock that was hovering over the water. Or, it looked like a dock at first sight, but with a second glance, Anakin recognised it as a slim hovercraft. Walking on to the transport made him feel him feel a little nervous, but only by a small degree. It was shaky and seemed to be quite outdated and incredibly old. He sincerely hoped it didn't fall to bits on their journey across the lake, for who knew what was lurking in the water below.

The ride over the shimmering lake was silent, but also kept him on alert. There was something rather strange about the silence, for not a single bird or animal could be heard, the stillness was a little frightening. The only sound of which he could clearly hear was the humming noise from the hovercraft, as they flew over the lake.

And for one moment that dreadful coldness was back, all the hairs on his neck raising, he felt like he was being watched. By thousands of different eyes, each one as terrible as the other. He doubted that it was his imagination or the heat that was slowly consuming him, for they felt as real as Ahsoka that stood next to him. Sure, he couldn't see them, but he knew that _something_ was watching him.

Finally, in the distance, he could see the mansion. It almost looked like a palace, with beautiful gardens at the front, and probably at the back too. It was six floors high and was a stunning creamy white, the mansion looked rather glorious in the summer light. He definitely understood why the Organa's would spend their holiday time here, it was a work of art.

Ahsoka and Anakin left the hovercraft in wonder, staring at the house that was before them, almost wishing it was their own.

"I'll be staying with you two," said the healer, "until your heat is over, at the least."

They both didn't hear much of what she had just said, to busy gazing at the magnificent mansion. She laughed a joyous mirthful giggle, that sounded almost like tinkling bells.

"It's stunning isn't it, I've only been once and I couldn't stop looking at it for ten minutes!"

"Really?" Asked Anakin, with an eyebrow raised.

"Mmhm, I'm Elandra by the way. I don't think I introduced myself," laughed the healer, "forgive me for my lack of manners, my mother taught me better."

Ahsoka smiled at Elandra in a pleasant manner, her blue eyes twinkling merrily. Rather glad to finally know the mysterious stranger's name, she reached out to clasp Elandra's hand in the gesture of a kind greeting.

Anakin for the first time noticed strange symbols patterned across her skin that seemed to have a unique golden glow to them. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed them before, he swore they weren't on her shoulders earlier on in the day.

"The second floor is where we'll be staying," Elandra said, "Oh, and Bail wants us to stay away from the sixth floor. Private reasons, I assume."

Anakin frowned, despite agreeing not to enter the sixth floor he couldn't help but feel a slight tingle of curiosity. What could the man possibly be hiding?

"Let's get you into your room," spoke Ahsoka softly, dragging him into the house and up the stairs. He wished to explore the house, for the whole place was rather fascinating. And he really didn't want to spend the rest of the week trapped in his room while experiencing the worst kind of pain.

But he couldn't argue much against it, for the pain was slowly eating away at his nerves, and spreading to his bones. As he ached for a soft bed and warm blankets, a place to rest. His feet felt heavy as he was pulled up the stairs, everything started to become hazy again. A situation of which he hadn't missed in the slightest, in fact, he despised it.

He almost wasn't aware of being pushed down gently onto a bed, before the suffering affliction upon his body devoured him whole.

"Are you okay?" Asked Elandra, looking at the shivering form of Anakin in concern.

"I'll be fine."

"You should be fine," stated Elandra, "your heats over." It was, and Anakin hadn't enjoyed a single moment of it. The everlasting sensation of _slick,_ needing a knot (which disgusted him afterwards), the ludicrous amount of begging and it all lasted for a kriffing week! He hated it to no end, hoping to never experience it again. However, there was a certain lack of omega rights in the galaxy, which meant there was nothing to stop the heats. _Bastards,_ he thought.

At least it was over and he wouldn't have another one for six months and thank the _force_ that it's a rather long time away.

"Can I leave the room now?"

"Yes, but don't go to the sixth floor!" Called out Elandra as she left the room, her long silky white robe flowing behind her.

Anakin huffed in exasperation as the woman left his room, in the time of his heat when he was aware of his surroundings, he had gotten to know the woman that was Elandra Alchez. She was kind-hearted but also had a fierce temper, one that he wouldn't like to suffer under. He left the room quite quickly, sick of seeing those yellow walls that surrounded his room. It was a lovely place to stay, but it quickly became tiring, Anakin was never good at being confined to rooms, even if they were luxurious.

The mansion was wonderful, and the designs that were scattered across the walls were marvellous. And he was so tempted to sneak up onto the sixth floor, but he knew that it was wise not to trespass.

Anakin quickly found Ahsoka sitting out on the veranda, enjoying the summer sun. She seemed to glow in radiance, something he hadn't seen from her in a long time.

"Hey," he murmured, moving to sit down next to her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Asked Ahsoka, with a small smile on her lips.

"Much better, Ahsoka," Anakin said, looking out into the distance, something inside of him felt unsettled. "How long are we going to be here?"

"I don't know, till it's safe-"

"What do you mean by that?!" Anakin said angrily.

"Until it's _safe,_ what do you mean by that?" He hissed.

Ahsoka grimaced, noticing the fiery rage that was Anakin's anger, he always seemed to burn like a sun. "When it's safe! When there are not as many people looking for us. Until you can control your instincts."

"How long is that going to take! Ahsoka, I know the Empire, I was a part of the system. They don't just _forget_ people. And certainly not people like us!" He insisted.

"I know," she muttered, "but this is all we have at the moment."

"Wait, what do you mean ' _instincts'._ Is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" Protested Ahsoka, the sharpness of it making him jump.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Anakin. When an Omega presents, everything changes for them, their body and their mind. You'll notice changes, and for some, it's a rough shift of changes, some go through it easily. We'll see, but being here isn't just for your safety, it's for me as well."

He didn't feel reassured in the slightest, for what changes would he be going through? His _mind_ would shift? He honestly didn't like the sound of it at all, would he become someone completely different? He didn't know what to think.

"What do you mean my _mind_ is going to change?"

Ahsoka bit her lip in worry, "It happens."

His stare turned slightly harsh, his eyes twisting into a sign of madness, the look he often got when he was going to kill his enemies. He wasn't trying to scare her, Anakin might not have wanted to admit it, but he was afraid. Scared of what he might become.

"You won't stop being you, but the way you think turns omegan."

"Oh," he whispered, looking slightly reassured.

"When you say omegan-"

"Anakin, you know that an omega's mind is different. It allows omega's to carry certain _abilities…"_

"Like what?"

"They become stronger in the living force."

"Really? I didn't know that," said Anakin.

"I-It's not really common knowledge, and for a good reason," Ahsoka paused, "Why do you think the Sith hate omega's?"

"I always thought they just did."

Ahsoka laughed bitterly, anger laced through her eyes.

"Oh _no._ It's because of the power we hold, we can create life, heal and do so much more. And it scares them, they don't care about non-force sensitives. But the ones that are, force sensitive that is. _Oh,_ Anakin, _they hate us!"_ Hissed Ahsoka.

Anakin was frozen, for it made so much sense. He had always found the logic missing, never understanding their hatred. But now he did, it was still idiotic, but it made much more sense.

"But with you, it's worse," she carried on, "they fear you more than any omega."

"Why! What have I done?" Anakin spat, rage bubbling within his chest. _Why is it always me,_ he thought.

"You were born from the force, you've always been strongly connected to the living force," she sighed, "you're literally the force's child."

"Anakin, now that you're an omega. Everything that connects you to the force is _so_ much stronger." Ahsoka voiced, sounding firm in her belief that what she said was true.

He couldn't speak, feeling as if the weight of the galaxy was on his shoulders, _kriff,_ he didn't know what to say!

" _Stars,"_ he muttered.

"Well, could be worse," laughed Ahsoka without mirth in her tone, "we might not have had anywhere to hide."

"That's true," said Anakin.

He rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. All of this was too much, and he had thought his life had gotten easier when he denied his destiny with the prophecy.

 _Could this get any worse? Ah, better not jinx it,_ he thought.

Ahsoka didn't say anything else, she just looked out to the lake and watched the reflection of the sunset. Anakin didn't wish to be outside when nightfall fell, and everything turned to darkness.

"Maybe we should head on inside," stated Anakin.

She still didn't move, he glanced to where she was looking, his eyes narrowing. The human shaped shadow was gone in seconds, he almost doubted he saw it.

"Did you see that?" He asked Ahsoka.

She shook her head, "I didn't see anything. Why, what did you see?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I've edited it as much as I could. I currently don't have my laptop with me, so I wrote it on my phone. And its a little more shorter, the next chapter will be longer though. :) - lovelollies**_

4

Shadows

"This is disgusting," hissed Anakin, looking down at the screen in his hand. He knew very well that the Empire had an enormous pile of crimes, but even he couldn't have predicted this. "All because they can't find us!"

Elandra didn't know whether to feel apologetic or furious, but that wasn't enough for Ahsoka. She snatched the datapad from his hands, petrified at what was displayed on the screen. In all her life she had never seen something so _evil,_ and Ahsoka had seen many things throughout her life.

"Well, it's nothing new, the Empire has done worse," snapped Elandra, Ahsoka merely glared at the healer, slamming the device onto the table and leaving the room in a huff.

"How exactly has the Empire done anything worse than-"

"They've destroyed cities, ruined families, pillaged planets!" Spat Elandra.

Anakin couldn't deny this because he had been there, watching as cities caught on fire, as the innocents screamed and begged for mercy. As families were separated and broken apart, they had stole properties from the weak and poor. Thinking of all these horrid crimes made bile rise within his throat, for how could he have stood there and let such horrible things happen?

And he couldn't protest against Elandra's words for he knew them all to be true, but despite all the crimes, this was something new. The Empire hadn't killed _babies_ before, not since Order 66, which didn't reassure him in the slightest, considering it was his fault.

"But why would they murder so many omega's? What's the point?"

He had seen the sight of omega bodies scattered across the desert on the datapad, where the Empire took them for their execution. Anakin knew that it was his fault, he had ran and that small action had caused such anger. They all wanted him dead, and he couldn't help but feel that all these deaths were his fault, this guilt he would carry for the rest of his life.

"Why harm the babies?" He asked, with tears in his eyes. He could feel his instincts screaming at him, _that this was wrong._

"Because their mother's were Omega's."

"But that's-"

"Sick, disgusting, revolting," sighed Elandra, "I know. I'm just glad you feel that way, at least turning into an omega did _you_ some good."

He looked to the front door, already missing the warm presence that was Ahsoka Tano. She was angry, even from here, he could feel it. Strangely enough, their old bond was still in tact.

"She doesn't hate you," Elandra said. "I don't think she could, even if she tried."

"You think so, I've done so much…"

"I know, I don't hate you. And I've only known you for a few days! Sure, I will always hate the name Darth Vader. But, I can't seem to hate you," she murmured.

He couldn't understand why, Anakin knew mostly everyone hated the name Darth Vader, with all the things he had done, Anakin couldn't blame anyone for hating his sith name.

Sometimes, he hated himself, for letting things go _so_ far. And what was worse, what really got on his nerves, was that if he hadn't presented he wouldn't even be doubting his actions. But sometimes, he couldn't understand why Ahsoka _didn't_ hate him.

He felt sick, thinking of all the innocents that he had murdered, paling at the very thought.

Elandra glanced at him in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, reaching out to clutch tightly at the desk. A wave of furious anger overwhelming his senses, but strangely enough the anger wasn't coming from him. He shook his head, trying desperately to focus on his surroundings.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look alright?"

"I probably haven't had enough water," replied Anakin, "I do feel a little thirsty."

Before Elandra could walk towards the kitchen an ear-piercing scream echoed across the lake and into the mansion. He jumped up in alarm, suddenly focused.

He knew that scream, it was Ahsoka's.

"I can't believe this," Anakin said for what felt like the tenth time, looking out into the edge of the forest that stood beside the glistening blue lake. Elandra couldn't believe it either, Ahsoka had just disappeared. The act itself was strange, but the fact that her force presence hadn't echoed didn't make any sense at all. It was almost like she hadn't been with them at all, and this was what concerned Anakin. For what could be so powerful, so strong in the force, powerful enough to wipe someone's history of the past few days from the force, completely. Elandra and Anakin both knew that she was with them, but what happened to her was the question.

"Did you see anything strange?" Asked Elandra.

"No, not really, nothing that I can-"

Anakin paused, for he had seen and felt something strange. He just didn't know whether it had anything to do with the current situation, whether it was important.

"Anakin?" Elandra questioned, glancing at him in concern.

"Well, I'm not sure. Besides, Ahsoka said she couldn't see it. It's probably nothing."

"Can you be sure, that it was nothing?"

"No, I can't," Anakin muttered, looking to the grassy ground. Hoping that the shadow, the figment of his imagination was exactly that, an illusion. He had put it down to stress, for what else could it be? A random creeper, looming around and stalking them, watching Ahsoka from the bushes. His lips twitched in amusement, _I highly doubt it._ Or, more likely, it could have been an Imperial sent to kill them, his amusement quickly faded.

 _It was probably a shadow of a tree,_ he thought.

He turned to Elandra with a frown on his lips, "I don't know. It could have been a shadow of another tree, but if it wasn't…"

Anakin didn't need to finish his sentence, Elandra understood perfectly. There might have been someone watching them, _but if it was an Imperial surely we would be dead by now_ , considered Elandra.

She knew how the Empire worked, and they could kill of people very quickly. So whatever had happened to Ahsoka, it had little to do with the vile Empire.

She just hoped that whatever had come for Ahsoka didn't come after Anakin, she didn't want to hunt two people down.

"We should call Bail, I have a feeling that whatever this is, it's serious."

Anakin, however, doubted this was the right way to do things, she could tell from his scrunched up expression of disgust at the mere mention of Bail Organa.

"What did they look like?" Asked Bail, Elandra frowned in despair.

"I don't know, we never saw them."

"How do you know she didn't decide to take a stroll in the woods!"

"Bail. We heard her scream!"

"Okay! Look, I can't come. But there is someone I can send you too, he can help you find her. He's good at tracking," Bail paused, "just keep that boy on a leash."

Elandra scoffed, "Anakin isn't a dog."

Anakin scowled, pressing his ear closer to the door. Listening in to the conversation, he had refused to be there and see the man face to face, but that didn't mean he wouldn't like to hear the chat that was commencing.

"He lives near where the manor is, I set him up in a nice lodge. It's about a days walk, along the Verenis Track. I assume you know it?" Questioned Bail.

Elandra sighed, completely unaware of who they were searching for. She had never met the mysterious man, and she could say for sure that she hoped his company wasn't tedious.

"Yes," she sighed, "I know it."

The comm device switched off, Anakin shuffled back from the door. Pressing up against the wall, waiting silently for Elandra to leave the room. _Force! Talk about slow,_ he thought.

He waited ever so patiently, which was a slight exaggeration considering Anakin kept huffing and glaring at the closed door. But finally, Elandra did return from the golden room of which she was talking to Bail in.

"Right! You might want to pack a bag, where going on a long walk. Bail is sending us to someone who might be able to help," said Elandra.

"How long exactly?" He queried, although he already knew how long it would take. He wasn't that excited for walking non-stop for a day, but if it meant finding Ahsoka, he was determined.

"About a day," she muttered, "So we're going to leave bright and early in the morning."

" _Joy!"_ Mumbled Anakin sarcastically, as he turned to leave towards his room.

Anakin honestly couldn't remember why he had agreed to come along, he was already tired of the tedious buzzing bugs that kept flying into his face. He might have had a slight smile on his face if Ahsoka was with them, but alas, she was not.

He huffed, glaring down at the mossy ground that had surrounded the roots from the ancient trees.

Elandra had noticed his rather bitter attitude, but hadn't said much on it.

"How long do we have to go?"

"It should be close," said Elandra.

Looking ahead closely at the path that was before them.

"Who exactly are we going to meet?" Asked Anakin, glancing cautiously at the path, wondering where exactly it was leading them.

Elandra looked at Anakin nervously, wondering if it was even a good idea, but she knew he would have to come face to face with the man. It would probably be better to inform him before hand.

"He's a former Jedi," she said, "he's been hiding out here ever since..."

Elandra didn't quite know what to say, for should she mention Order 66, she assumed it was a sensitive topic.

She knew Anakin carried guilt, a lot of it.

"A Jedi? Is he a Beta?"

"Yes, of course! Do you honestly think I would take you to meet an Alpha, a few days after your first heat?!" Elandra hissed, he winced at her bitter tone, perhaps he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"It was just a thought," he sighed, "El, honestly!"

And it was just a thought, for his hatred for the Jedi had passed with ease, but that didn't mean he _liked_ them.

No, it was more like he _tolerated_ them.

"So your okay with it, visiting a Jedi?"

"I have to be," spoke Anakin, "we should be there soon, we've been walking for hours!"

Elandra almost sighed in relief, for Anakin's complaing had been getting rather tedious. _Maybe he will finally shut up,_ considered Elandra.

The forest had appeared to have grown thin, the trees suddenly spreading out. From what Bail had told her they had to be close, and she sincerly hoped the man would have refreshments and snacks in his home.

Anakin much like Elandra had started to notice the certain lack of trees. However, unlike Elandra, he had noticed the cold piercing breeze, and that sudden feeling that they were being watched.

"Do you..." wondered Anakin, wishing to speak up, but he knew Elandra wouldn't believe him.

 _Well, she doesn't belive in ghosts._

And that was that, the young healer would refuse to have faith in the words that would slip from his mouth. She would be much more inclined to believe that the eyes that were gazing upon them, were from watchful Imperial Assassins.

He knew she was incredibly paranoid, it wasn't that hard to miss when you got to know her. In fact in some situations he found it quite amusing, and that's what he needed desperately, a laugh in such miserable times.

What is it?" Asked Elandra, with a concerned frown placed upon her lips.

"I," spoke Anakin, "I feel like where being watched. It's probably nothing."

He _knew_ they were being watched, Anakin could feel it in his bones. It just didn't feel right, he felt that there was something _wrong._ But he was unsure if Elandra would believe him, the feeling of the prescence that seemed to hang around them, felt _ancient._ Old in a way that couldn't be possible, for nothing could truly be immortal. And if he knew one thing about Elandra, it would be the clear fact that she simply didn't believe in ghost stories.

"You feel it too," murmered Elandra.

Looking to the tall and towering trees in fear, afraid of what could be lurking within. _Has someone found us already,_ considered Elandra. But she doubted it, if the Empire had found them, they would know.

"Something ancient," muttered Anakin.

"Ancient?"

"Something old, it feels old."

Elandra continued to gaze at the trees, _someone is definitely watching us._

They continued on down the muddy path, he held his head high. Not even wishing to consider what was out there, Elandra might believe it's someone. But Anakin felt like it was something else, and it scared him. However, there was little he could do until they reached their destination.

"It can't be that much further, can it?"

"Anakin, _patience_."

"You know the amount of times people have said that to me is ridiculous, and it never seem to sink in."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Anakin glared at Elandra in exasperation, he knew very well that he was an impatient man. But he did have a _little_ patience, he wasn't completely senseless. He paused, stopping in his tracks, for before him was a small and cosy cabin. Something he knew Elandra would like to own, she loved those kind of things.

"Well you won't have to worry about my lack of patience," laughed Anakin. Pointing to the cute little house that stood proud on the green mossy ground.

They picked up their pace, both wishing to finally sit down, as fatigue was slowly consuming them.

Anakin froze, yet again. Noticing for the first time that outside of the cabin stood a man who he believed was long gone. Lost in the fall of the Jedi, he felt rather joyful that the man was alive.

"Is that-"

"Yes," muttered Elandra, "of all people to send us to! Bail sends us to him."

"You've met him before?!"

" _Yes_ , the bastard!" Hissed Elandra, eyes narrowed on the relaxed Quinlan Vos.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I haven't posted in a while because of the holidays, and I'll never post in the holidays. Obi-Wan makes an appearance in this chapter, yaaay! This isn't a slow burn fanfiction, but it's not fast either. Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

 **5**

 _ **Tahei**_

* * *

Obi-Wan had many scars, and most of them weren't physical, they were carved into his soul. As memories, and the tragedies that came with them. And Anakin Skywalker was the biggest scar that he had, a tragic ending to a story of brotherhood. He had come to face the truth over the years, knowing that Darth Vader would always be a black mark in his life. Well, he thought so, until recently. In his younger years, Anakin had been quite unpredictable. However, he never in his wildest imagination could have considered the possibility of Vader presenting as an Omega.

The mere idea didn't fit, the puzzle didn't even exist. Omega's were rare, not the average Omega, for there were plenty of them. But a Force-Omega now that was another thing, growing up in the Jedi Temple he had only ever heard of them a few times, they were a myth. For a Sith Lord to present they would have to show mercy and kindness, it was a rare occasion, but every now again, such a thing could happen.

But what surprised him was their connection, or the fact, that it still existed. He would have thought the flames of Mustafar would have long burnt it, but it seemed their bond was much too strong for that. Did he wish to see Anakin? Perhaps. His curiosity of the situation had caught him, otherwise, Obi-Wan wouldn't have found himself in this predicament in the first place. When Bail Organa had informed him that Ahsoka Tano had gone missing, and Quinlan Vos, Anakin Skywalker, and a stranger named Elandra had gone after her, he was shocked. Yes, Anakin had presented, but the situation must have been dire if he willingly followed Vos into the jungle.

So, of course, Bail wanted him to go after them, he should have thought about Luke in this whole situation. Well, he did. But that insatiable curiosity of meeting an Omegan Anakin was too much for him, and he hoped to help Ahsoka. So recklessly he went to Alderaan. Which was frankly, a terrible idea. And terrible idea's end up turning into horrible situations.

* * *

Three Days Ago

The small hut that Quinlan Vos owned was cute and cosy, but it wasn't what Anakin would have preferred to live in. In fact, he hated the damn place. Because it reeked of Vos, he couldn't help but wonder if the man ever showered. So he didn't get much sleep, but neither did Elandra. They were much too worried for Ahsoka, they were up all night discussing the possibilities of what could have happened to their friend. So in the morning much to Quinlan's amusement, they weren't that excited for the walk to the tribe. Breakfast was a piece of bread and a glass of water, it was obvious Vos wouldn't be opening a restaurant anytime soon. The woods had changed overnight, the clearing in which Quinlan's house stood was full of trees, most of them were so tall that the sun could barely be seen. He couldn't help but gape, turning to Vos with a raised brow.

"There were hardly any tree's here-"

"Mm, they move."

"What? They get up and walk away," scoffed Anakin.

"No, of course not. Don't be stupid, Skywalker."

Anakin scowled, glaring at the back of the Jedi's head.

"Wanker," he muttered.

"I can hear you," sung Vos, with a smirk upon his lips.

Anakin wasn't reassured in the slightest, in fact, he was quite creeped out. Examining each tree as far as the eye could see. Much like the day before, he felt like hundreds of eyes were watching him, and nothing felt clear within the force. The walk was long and exhausting, and sometimes it almost sounded like the trees were whispering to each other. And Anakin knew one thing for sure when he got out of the woods, he sure as hell wouldn't be returning. Ever.

"Is the tribe friendly?" Asked Elandra, looking ahead in curiosity.

"They better be," muttered Anakin.

"When they want to be, they're quite territorial with their land," said Vos.

"Oh, great," hissed Anakin, "just what we need, angry locals."

Elandra frowned, "they're not dangerous, are they?"

"They can be," said Quinlan, in a rather cryptic manner.

Anakin growled, and this is why I hate you, he thought. The forest seemed to get darker the longer they trekked, he looked around cautiously. He thought he saw something flash past, must have been my imagination, karking forest. Another branch snapped under his foot, it almost sounded like it hissed in displeasure. Anakin shook his head, I'm going mad. Finally, after what felt like forever, well to Anakin it did. They stopped and set up a fire. Anakin sat next to Elandra, who kept looking around at the tree's, expecting something to jump out at them. Whether she considered the possibility of it being a moving tree, an Imperial, or something insidious, he didn't know. But he too was worried.

"Do you think we should trust him?" Asked Elandra.

"Why are you questioning him?"

"I just feel-"

"Like something, or someone's going to kill us. I know, I feel it too."

Anakin looked to Quinlan, who was gazing into the warmth of the fire, he frowned.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us, or try," he murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

Anakin had been taught from a young age to recognise the signs of danger from within the force, and much as he didn't like to admit it, he did have a good teacher. It almost felt like they were sitting in the mouth of danger, waiting for the jaws of death to snap down on them, something was waiting. And Anakin wasn't keen to sit around and wait for it to catch up with them. He almost bolted up right from the log he was sitting on, he could feel it, the never-ending darkness that seemed to have surrounded them. Anakin turned to warn Quinlan, but the man was gone. And the only people that sat next to the flames of the fire was Elandra and him. He jumped him from his seat, jolting Elandra as he moved.

"Wha-"

"Vos is gone, Elandra we have to get out of here now!"

"What?!" She hissed.

"Come on!" Urged Anakin, taking her hand into his and pulling them into the dark woods, running between trees. He didn't know what he was running from, but he could feel it, trying to bite at his heels. Furious at them, for daring to escape. The wind howled, seemingly angry with the darkness that was beyond and before them.

"Anakin! Where are we going?" Shouted Elandra, and he didn't reply. For what could he say, even he had no clue on where he was going. The Omega just knew that they had to get out of there, it was too dangerous.

* * *

And finally the howling stopped, and everything was silent. Until it wasn't, for he could hear a child's giggle.

"Can you hear that?" Asked Anakin, turning in the direction of the laugh. And slowly, one foot after the other, he followed it.

"No! I can't hear anything!" Hissed Elandra, trying to pull her hand out of his, as they walked deeper into the woodlands.

"Hello," called out Anakin, almost as if he was expecting an answer.

"Hi!"

Elandra screamed, they both spun around in shock. And before them was a child that looked to be eight-years-old, wearing an elegant blue gown, the little girl grinned.

"Who are you? We don't usually get visitors," she said.

"I'm Anakin, this is Elandra. We were told there was a tribe nearby-"

The girl laughed, "who told you that!"

"So there isn't a tribe?" Questioned Elandra.

"Noo," giggled she.

"Karking Bastard!"

"Nothing? At all?" He asked, the little girl looked to Anakin with a frown.

"T-there's the Tahei, but you don't want to go there!"

"Why not?"

"Because they eat people! Mamma says that once you're in their grasp they'll eat your skin!" Shouted the girl, showing her white pearly teeth, and making rather humorous chomping sounds.

"What?!" Hissed Elandra, Anakin just ignored her outraged grumbles, as he kneeled on the ground to face the child.

"Could you perhaps take us to your parents?"

"Ooh, sure!" She laughed again, reaching out to take his hand. Anakin had the oddest desire to coo and pet her hair, he shook it off as the young child led them towards the most beautiful village he had ever seen.

The village was on a strange looking hill that was surrounded by water, Anakin was very grateful to see the sun, yet again. For it had felt like days where he had been deprived of it. The village wasn't primitive, by any means. It seemed to glow and vibrate within the force, it was magnificent. Elandra and Anakin couldn't speak or utter a single word, for the sight was simply breathtaking. He knew with certainty that this wasn't known by otherworlders, it was beautiful. They were dragged into a little home, that was as marvellous as the village.

"Mamma!" Shouted the little girl.

"Giana, you're back!"

The mother of Giana was rather plain, not in a way where she had no beauty and possessed no clear talent. No, not at all. She hadn't styled her brown curls, and her dress wasn't completely magnificent. Compared to the village that they had set foot in, she was beautiful but she clearly wouldn't stand out in a crowd.

"Oh," she looked to Elandra and Anakin in surprise, "hello."

"I'm Elandra, this is Anakin. We got lost in the woods,"

The woman gasped in horror, reaching out and grasping Anakin's face, she cooed at him. Elandra could barely conceal her laughter, the look on his face was purely comical. She rather wished she could relive it over and over again.

"You poor dear, they shouldn't send little things like you into the woods, for shame!"

Anakin scowled, pulling away from the woman, disgusted with the urge to rub his face on her hands.

"Come in, come in!"

Elandra snickered, it was clear the villagers had a similar opinion on Omega's as the rest of the Galaxy did. Anakin didn't seem impressed with it in the slightest, with a scowl on his lips.

"Karking sexist-"

"Now, now. You know she means no harm Ani,"

Anakin froze, almost feeling as if time had stood still, he gazed at Elandra in disbelief.

"Did you just call me Ani?"

"Is there something wrong with the name, I think it's cute, befitting of a little omega," smirked Elandra, as she walked deeper into the house cackling away.

"No, nothing wrong," whispered Anakin, mostly to himself than anyone else.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the white ceiling with a frown, he couldn't meditate, not even for ten minutes. His connection with Anakin had gotten strangely strong, it was something he, unfortunately, couldn't control. It was simply out of his hands, and if the force wished it so, then there was nothing he could do about it. He looked down to the comm device in his hand, he probably should get back to Bail, and tell him no. That he has to protect Luke, and he should find someone else that can go traipsing through the jungle looking for Ahsoka. And he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go near Anakin or Ahsoka, he had enough control not to react to an Omega, but a force sensitive Omega, he wasn't so sure how he'd react. But should he leave Ahsoka, lost and alone, just so he can cower in fear from what could happen.

"Kriff!" Hissed Obi-Wan, he was much too old for this. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't just disappear off to the middle of nowhere on Alderaan to find Ahsoka. Well, I could. It's not like anyone's going to notice, considered Obi-Wan.

He swore yet again, it had been years since he had done something this reckless, or completely stupid. And, there was, of course, his ultimate curiosity of what Anakin would look like as an Omega. But, that really had nothing to do with it all. I only want Ahsoka safe, thought Obi-Wan. Finding and starting up his ship was a puzzle, It had only been a few years ago when he arrived on Tatooine, but the ship had truly collected too much dust. But he managed to get it started in the end, he almost hesitated when he took off, looking down at the sandy dunes and thinking silently of Luke.

The journey wasn't a smooth one, he spent most of his time meditating when he was finally in hyperspace, and that was a lot harder than usual. He had to avoid the long strands of his bond with Anakin within the force, which wasn't an easy task. He knew that touching it would allow him to enter Anakin's mind. For sure, he was curious about finding out what he was doing, but he wouldn't stalk Anakin. The last time he talked to him through the force he had felt rather strange, he couldn't smell him, for at the time the world he was in wasn't physical. But the energy he gave off was alluring, something he had to fight off. Which frankly, was a little bit of a worry. If that's how he reacted to a force-sensitive omega within the force, how would he react to one in the physical planes of existence? He didn't even want to think on it, so arriving on Alderaan put a little fear in his heart.

The landing wasn't smooth either, he had to find a clearing in the woods, and there were hardly any of those. The force started to feel rather volatile, a vibration that made him look at his surroundings in caution. He had been to many places in his life, many forests, but there was something off about the land. Obi-Wan attempted to ignore it, but the sensation of something tugging at his force presence was uncomfortable and left this awful feeling in his stomach. Could it be tugging at his soul? Obi-Wan wondered, but immediatly dismissed the thought.

It's highly unlikely, he considered.

* * *

Two days ago,

Anakin thought Viana, the young girls mother was lovely, despite her backwards belief on Omega's. Which most of the Galaxy shared, believing that they were fragile creatures and had to be told what to do. It really had started to grate on his nerves, and Anakin had never really been one for peace.

But Viana was kind and considerate, she had been helping them with their search. Researching possibilities of what could have happened to Ahsoka, but Viana had found nothing so far. Anakin hadn't expected her too, the woman didn't know much about the force or the beings that connected with it. But he did appreciate her help and letting them stay at her house, it really was a kind thing to do. For they were strangers to her and Giana.

"It could have been the Tahei," said Viana, looking at the two pitifully.

"What are the Tahei?" Asked Elandra.

Viana sighed, her fists clenching at the mere thought of the beasts.

"They're savages " Spat she, "they have murdered many of our villagers and used them as food. Sometimes they travel far to gather others, people who are lost."

Elandra looked at the woman in disgust, her eyes narrowed.

"They eat people! They're cannibals?" Queried Elandra, with a frown tugging at her lips.

"Yes, I suppose you could call them that."

Anakin didn't know what to think, and he didn't really want to think on it either. The though of Ahsoka being savaged by barbarians made hia blood boil in rage.

And where can we look for them?" Questioned Anakin.

Viana stared at him in horror, wondering why he could even possibly consider doing something so utterly idiotic.

"Why would you even want to!" Hissed Viana, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"We can't just leave Asksoka out there, Viana!"

"But it's dangerous," whispered the villager.

"We know," muttered Anakin, "but we have to try."

Viana huffed in frustration, glaring at Elandra, who laughed.

"I'm not going to convince him to stay," sighed Elandra, "he's right. We have to go!"

"You both use the force," stated she, "follow the darkness, and there will be death at the end of the road."

Viana stormed out of the room, her blue dress trailing after her. Elandra turned to Anakin and smirked.

"She's a little dramatic."

Anakin laughed, shaking his head.

"It was cryptic, but she was being truthful."

"What, do you believe we're going to die?" Asked Elandra.

He scoffed.

"No," said Anakin, "but those words. I could feel something, some form of truth."

"You're looking for things that aren't there," complained Elandra.

She walked across the room to grab their things, chucking clothing in the travel packs. Anakin shuffled over to help her with a fond smile upon his lips.

"She's been nice to us," commented Anakin.

"So what?"

"Shouldn't we thank her," said he.

"No," muttered Elandra, "we need to get out of here. We've been wasting time."

She quickly sealed her pack, flinging it over her shoulders. Looking ready to head back into the forest, yet again. Anakin grabbed his own, frowning at her.

"Do you think it's really that dangerous?" Asked Anakin.

"I've never known you to shy away from danger," replied Elandra.

"I don't," muttered Anakin, as he watched her walk out the door, leaving the house Viana owned behind her.

* * *

The woods were much the same, dark and downright creepy. Anakin had enough of it, and as soon as they found Ahsoka he was leaving and never looking back. Although they didn't have to adventure that far into the woods to find the Tahei. They weren't exactly hiding, and they reeked of death, even the force seemed to scream around them.

Their village was primitive and disappointing to look at, they lived in little huts that looked like they had been there for thousands of years.

The people sat around the fire, talking in a language that was foreign to Anakin and Elandra.

They had hung their next victim upside down from a tree, Anakin had thought that it might be Ahsoka. But he looked to the unconscious man in shock.

"Sweet _hell,_ is that-"

"Obi-Wan," whispered Anakin.

"What is he doing here?!"

"I don't know, do you think Bail told him?" Asked Anakin, looking at Elandra with a small frown.

"Hm, it's possible."

Elandra started shuffling towards the tree he was tied too, being careful to not be noticed.

"El!" Hissed Anakin, "El, what are you doing!"

"Saving him," said Elandra.

"You'll get caught, get back here!" He demanded.

She stubbornly ignored him, reaching for the knife that the tribe had left on one of the wooden logs. It was obviously used for killing others, she noticed the stains of blood on the silver steel. Elandra immediately went to cut Obi-Wan down, as Anakin kept shaking his head. Not daring to peek through his fingers, afraid that she would be caught.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** _Lost_

Anakin remembered the first time he met Obi-Wan Kenobi quite clearly, after all, it was the same week he escaped from slavery. At the time he didn't think much of the Padawan, he was too fascinated with Padme. His beautiful wife. But over time he and Obi-Wan became close, he was the closest thing he had to a father, until he wasn't, Obi-Wan became his brother in all but blood. Watching Elandra cut him loose from the binds that had him tied to the tree was an odd experience, he wanted to go out and help her, for it was the right thing to do. But despite all this, his past with Obi-Wan had been tainted by greed and an uncontrollable thirst for power, would Obi-Wan attack him?

Anakin didn't know, and he wasn't keen on finding out.

"Anakin!" Hissed Elandra, attempting to encourage him to come over as she kept cutting through the rope.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head furiously.

"He needs help," said Elandra, "come on."

"No," repeated Anakin, refusing to come any closer to the unconscious Jedi.

"Fine," muttered Elandra.

Anakin didn't know whether it was good timing or terribly bad, but he noticed Obi-Wan shifting, waking up to the surroundings around him. He had hoped that he would have remained unconscious till Elandra could hand him over to Bail Organa. _That would be much more preferable,_ thought Anakin.

Ocean eyes snapped open, staring up at Elandra curiously.

"Who are you?" Asked Obi-Wan

"Elandra," she muttered.

Obi-Wan stared at her in shock, he knew that name and what it meant. He remembered Bail telling him all about his favourite force healer that was with Anakin, which only meant one thing, Anakin was close by.

"My friend is-" Elandra looked to the spot where Anakin once was, and he was gone. She knew that Anakin wouldn't have abandoned her, she had faith in her friend. Obi-Wan looked to the trees with a raised brow, where Anakin was hiding.

"He seems to have disappeared," muttered Elandra.

"What's his name?" Queried Obi-Wan, narrowing his eyes on the spot where Elandra was just looking.

"Anakin," said she.

Elandra huffed in exasperation, pulling Obi-Wan up with her. They quietly walked away from the laughing and dancing tribe. Anakin noticed them approaching, he had the strongest desire to run, and he almost did. But everything froze, and all he could think about was the _scent_ that seemed to be coming from the Jedi. Anakin couldn't move, it almost felt as if time had frozen still.

He felt rather dizzy, as his hands reached up to grasp at the tree that was before him, his fingers digging into the brown wood. Elandra gazed at him in concern, knowing that something was wrong. But Obi-Wan's scent was too strong, Anakin had never met an Alpha before in his new form. And he knew _this_ was the reason that Ahsoka wanted to keep him away from civilization so he could get used to his new senses.

"Anakin," greeted Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's voice was much like his scent, tempting but formidable. He felt afraid of the Jedi. Which he shouldn't, despite their violent past he could tell that Obi-Wan meant him no harm, but that didn't stop his omegan instincts from flaring up. Elandra took a step forward, reaching out to steady her friend. Pressing her palm against his forehead, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Questioned Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowed on the shaking omega.

"You don't have a temperature," murmured Elandra.

"No, El." Muttered Anakin, "I'm fine."

He pushed her away, his hands clenching. Trying to ground himself, ignoring the Jedi Master. He took a deep breath, and concentrated. Elandra took a step back in shock, Anakin's eyes were glowing. He shook himself out of the meditative trance, smiling at Elandra as his eyes returned back to the normal blue that she was so dearly fond off.

"I'm fine," he said.

Elandra didn't seem to believe him, she took his hand in hers and dragged him along.

Anakin sighed, all this searching for Ahsoka had only led them in circles. _Should we ask for Obi-Wan's help,_ wondered Anakin, _would it be the best thing to do,_ he wasn't so sure.

"What are you doing in these parts?" Asked Elandra.

"Bail had informed me about Ahsoka's disappearance, so I decided to come and look for her myself," he said. Anakin didn't say anything, worried the attention would suddenly be on him.

"Do you have any idea on what could have happened, did Bail tell you anything important?" She queried.

"Not really, only that she's missing."

Anakin snorted, _Of course he wouldn't tell you anything,_ she turned around to glare at him furiously. Daring him to speak ill about Organa and see where that would get him, Anakin only huffed in frustration. Looking to the ground and the dead leaves that had fallen from some of the tree's.

"Seriously! What's your problem, you've been cranky since we left this morning!" Hissed Elandra, glaring fiercely at Anakin, who flinched at her rageful ire.

Obi-Wan stared at the shivering form that was Anakin Skywalker, he really had been avoiding him, refusing to look at him. Maybe if he didn't gaze upon him he wouldn't be reminded of what a failure at teaching he was. But as soon as he looked at him, strangely enough, he didn't regret it. Anakin smelt and looked _delicious,_ he really wished other thoughts would race through his mind, but there it was, the truth.

He desired to reach out and _touch,_ but Obi-Wan wouldn't dare. He couldn't help but stare in curiosity at the omegan features that were marked across his face. Softer skin, high cheekbones, big eyes, and they were brighter too. Altogether, he thought Anakin Skywalker was beautiful.

Anakin noticed the intense looks that he had been receiving from Obi-Wan, he much preferred to ignore them.

"Why did you fall?" Murmured Obi-Wan.

This gained Anakin's attention, he looked at Obi-Wan in surprise.

"I-I," stuttered the omega, not quite knowing what to say. Elandra glanced at them both in curiosity, she had been wondering that herself, but she thought it was a rather tough subject for Anakin, so she never asked.

"Padme, I-I had dreams," he said, "of her death. I thought that I could use the dark side for a few moments to save her life, but it consumed me."

Obi-Wan looked horrified, as if he had never considered Anakin fell for love a possibility. In all the stories he had been told as a youngling, all of them said that a Sith fell for power and bloodlust, sometimes revenge. But never love, although it was purely _Anakin_ to do such a thing. It appeared thinking on this had made the omega rather distraught, as tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to control the depression that seemed to have taken over his mind, but it was almost impossible.

He knew that breaking down wasn't a good idea, they had bigger things to worry about, like being lost in the forest. But the thought of the events that derailed and destroyed his life consumed him.

Obi-Wan noticed his suffering and didn't know what to do, he found the situation much too awkward to embrace. He knew that omega's were emotional, so he stepped back and watched Elandra embrace him. _I would never harm an omega,_ thought Obi-Wan.

"I never knew," murmured Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked at him, gazing into his ocean blue eyes. He smiled grimly, for once he regretted how their relationship ended. Obi-Wan had always been there, and he deserved better.

"I never told you, how could you have known."

"I'm sorry," muttered Elandra, pulling Anakin back into another tight hug. She knew there was more to Anakin's past than that, but she knew that it wasn't the time to push for answers. Elandra doubted the time would be soon, she glanced back at the camp in concern.

They could hear the shouts of rage and disbelief, Anakin's eyes widened in worry. For if they were discovered the likely ending for them all would be death, and there was no escape from that.

Obi-Wan turned to them, "we have to go, _now!"_

Elandra reaches out to clasp Anakin's hand in her own, clutching it tightly. She looked to Obi-Wan in concern, "we have nowhere to go."

"My ship shouldn't be that to far from here," said he.

"Come on," murmured Elandra to Anakin.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, suddenly fearing the time he would be spending with the Jedi. He hadn't even learnt control over his instincts yet, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable.

Elandra and Anakin found it difficult running away from the tribe and looking out for a ship. But following Obi-Wan was much more easier, Anakin tried not to think about the angry locals that were chasing them through the woods. Later on, he promised himself, I will laugh about all of this.

The whole situation was rather humorous.

It didn't take them that long to find the ship, Anakin scowled, looking at it in disgust.

"You've had that for how _many_ years," grumbled the Omega.

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, recognising the disgusted tone immediately.

"I'm an _outlaw,"_ hissed the Jedi, "what was I supposed to do?"

Anakin snicker, "outlaw."

"Sounds idiotic," laughed the former Sith Lord.

"It's the truth," said Obi-Wan.

The Jedi wished to say no more on the subject, as he left the two friends alone in his old ship, searching for peace. Being around Anakin was _intoxicating._

Like every other Omega he had met, Anakin was pretty. There were no faults that could be seen across his features, but that was normal, an Omega always looked perfect. But that didn't mean they were good, or talented or intelligent. They were perfect on the outside, but if they wished to be remarkable. Like every other person in the Galaxy, they would have to spend years developing their talents and abilities. In this, the average being and and an Omega were much the same.

But what made this so much worse, was that Obi-Wan couldn't deny his attraction. He could fight it, with tooth and nails. Viciously clawing for freedom, and perhaps he would find it. But the stirring beast within, _wanted_ him. He even wished to _possess_ him. And above all, that is what frightened him.

Obi-Wan knew that walking down this path was treacherous, _I must stay away from him,_ knowing very well that the consequences would be grave if he didn't.

But it's not going to be that easy considered Obi-Wan, he sighed.

* * *

Obi-Wan hadn't said much to Elandra or Anakin, avoiding them at all costs. Anakin had noticed this and embraced it with wide arms. He didn't wish to be around the Alpha, he made Anakin feel unnecessarily nervous. And he _hated_ it.

Anakin had spent the rest of the day talking about Padmé to Elandra. The woman whom he had loved dearly and with little restraint, Padme had always been a remarkable woman. And how he missed her, but he knew things wouldn't be the same between them. Not when a part of him flinched at the mere thought of embracing another that wasn't an Alpha. It was tedious, and heartbreaking, was he even compatible with anyone else? He honestly feared the answer, he only wished he had the free will to love another that wasn't an Alpha.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Asked Elandra.

Anakin shrugged, not really caring to know either.

"I haven't seen much of him," muttered she.

"Why are you avoiding him?" Questioned Elandra, Anakin looks up in surprise.

"I'm not," murmured Anakin.

" _yes,_ you are. Do you really hate him that much."

Anakin sighed.

"Honestly, I don't hate him. Maybe, I did once. But everything I've been feeling lately has become so jumbled. I don't know whether I want to run away and hide from him or jump his bones."

Elandra stares silently at her friend, before her body shook with uncontrolled laughter.

"You want to have _sex_ with him!"

"I can't help it! He _smells_ delicious, and my body really likes to look at him."

She snorted in amusement, smirking at him.

"Besides, we have a violent past. And I don't know how to be in the same room with him when I don't want to kill him, it's," Anakin paused, thinking for a moment.

"It's weird," he stated.

"What did he do? To make you hate him so much in the past, why?"

" It's a long story," whispered Anakin.

"We have time," said she.

Anakin hesitated, wondering if he really wanted to bring up the past, he frowned.

"I never used to love anyone as much as I loved him, not even Padmé. Everything was Obi-Wan, but, he didn't care for me in _that_ way. I suppose this pushed me towards Padmé, and she brought me happiness. For a while. In the end, Obi-Wan helped destroy what little happiness I had left. I never despised him, I only hated what he represented, what we _could_ have had."

Elandra leaped forward, dragging her fragile best friend into a tight hug, wishing to ease Anakin's pain.

"I'm _so_ sorry," murmured she, Anakin frowned.

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry."

"You lost her," whispered Elandra.

Anakin sighed, resting his head upon her shoulder.

"Yeah," he said, "but it was stupidity that made me lose her in the end."

Elandra tightened her arms, pulling him closer to her. Anakin smiled, it had been a long time since anyone had offered him anything like this. Although, he hadn't bonded and made a _true_ friendship in years. So there was no one that he could trust in such a situation like this.

* * *

Things were still awkward, but they had progressed slightly. Obi-Wan and Anakin could manage being in the same room, perhaps to Elandra this was a miracle. She knew that there were problems that they needed to sort out by themselves, problems that she couldn't solve.

The Tribe that they had managed to escape from was still looking for them, even though, it had been days since they had got away from their cruel hands that would have killed them all. The ship was hidden and cloaked, thanks to Anakin and his knowledge of ships and all things metal. But, despite all of this. Elandra couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong, she could _feel_ it. Being raised by the Scholars had made her stronger in the force, and she knew that whatever she was feeling wasn't good. She would go so far to call it _evil, sinister or insidious._

The Scholars has trained her to heal others, but most of all, they taught her to understand evil and know when it's upon her. Perhaps, if she was never trained, then she wouldn't have known that something was wrong. But she did know, and Elandra was consumed with worry.

The ship was old, even an amateur could tell with one simple glance. It was rusty, and lacked serious modern advancements. Some, of which, Anakin had

fixed. Elandra thanked the force she had him with her, and Obi-Wan's ship, of course. Even if it was a tragedy to look at. Obi-Wan has noticed their distasteful glances at his ship, and often glared at her in annoyance, but Elandra only found it slightly amusing. He didn't scare her. However, he did frighten Anakin. This was clear to Elandra, and it only heightened her need to protect him. Even if she had to keep him away from the Jedi.

Anakin was afraid, there was something _unsettling_ about Kenobi. He could feel it within his bones, rising up, forming an ache in his chest. He didn't know what it was, or what could of caused it, but Obi-Wan frightened him. Those ocean blue eyes were so _intense,_ it was almost as if the Jedi was gazing at his soul, inspecting all his flaws and good traits that he carried. But what made this all worse, was his scent. He tried ignore it, whispering to himself, I'm better than this. Anakin didn't want an Alpha, and he certainly wasn't going to form an attraction to the first one he sees.

He refused to bow to such primal instincts, society may have refused to move on, but he would. As an Omega, life had become difficult. Everything was so different, and not necessarily in a bad way. Everything was heightened, his sense of smell, his eyesight, and, of course, his connection to the living force.

 _Lothiara, Wild Space._

 _(Planet of the Scholar's)_

Lothiara was once known as the planet of fire. Perhaps, others would question this, for there was no source of natural fire on the planet. Most of the land was water and forestry, it was a truly magnificent planet of rare beauty. The Lothiarians were known as 'The Fire-born'. Beings who were _so_ strongly connected to the living force that they could wield and control fire. The Scholars were warriors of the fire, ascended from the flames of rebirth. They were truly gifted, and they used such gifts as these for the _good_ of their people.

"I assume, you're aware," said the man in black.

The woman frowned, her naturally dark skin glistened in the sunlight. She was very much aware, despite the nights she had spent burying her worries and denying it all.

"They're in danger, especially Elandra," stated the warrior.

The Queen of Lothiara stared at her advisor, sharing the same thoughts that he was. The Scholar was correct, she could no longer deny the truth, they were all in danger.

"My daughter is strong willed, she shall be fine," replied her highness.

The Scholar scowled, "with all due respect,"

" **No,** you _will_ respect me. For I am your Queen! And believe me when I say this, my daughter will survive, and she will _flourish._ And so will they all, he will be coming home soon."

"You believe that Kenobi will rise," questioned he.

"I have no doubt," smiled Queen Vokai.

"But, what about Skywalker, he has been tainted!"

"And he defeated his taint, and flew _far_ above the **sith!"** Spat she, glaring furiously at the man that dare to doubt her word.

"He was a Sith!" Insisted the Scholar, his lips remained pursed, hating the Omega that was Anakin Skywalker.

"Yes. Perhaps, he was once. But he has shifted, my warrior. Into a form of light, he has changed."

"A Sith never changes," hissed the Scholar.

"Hm," murmured the Queen, "let me be the judge of that."

And the force shifted, and new timelines were strung. For with such simple words as those, the fate of many lives would be changed. Perhaps, for the better, or maybe, for the worst. No one would know, not until the gentle knock of fate would wake the others from their sleep of ignorance. Where they would _finally_ gaze upon the truth, that had been so deceitfully concealed from them.

 _The Scholars_

And not everyone agreed with the Queen, those few that disagreed were of course, Scholars. Force-Sensitives that had dedicated their lives to the living force, they were stricter than the Jedi and more ruthless than the Sith. The Galaxy did not know them, and perhaps, that was for the best. For the Sith terrified even the bravest, but a Scholar could send even Sidious running. They were a terror upon this Galaxy, but the Lothiarians had managed to contain them.

Once, they were what protected the Omega's from the people that didn't understand the term 'second gender'. Despite their intention to protect them, they also exploited them, using their devotion and channeled their abilities to make themselves stronger and better.

They remained, 'The Great Evil', and that's what they were, and they would stay, forever named in such a way. Orion Vokian was the worst of them all, his soul severely tainted, and in his eyes there was no light of life. He was empty, and bitter to the core. But, most of all, his desire for revenge was insatiable. He believed that once a being is a Sith, then you are marked by death, and he shall help mortem collect.

Anakin Skywalker was a name that the Scholar Spirits usually whispered to him, a man that had fallen, and then, a Sith that had risen into that of an Omega. Most Spirits praised him, for only one with such potential could become an Omega that was a former Sith Lord. But Orion was not convinced, once the Scholars have been released, his first target would be Skywalker. And he would _burn,_ like all the rest of the filthy scum that Orion had purged. There would be no mercy.

The Scholars, while they protected their people, _were_ planning to escape from the chains that had bound them so tightly. They deserved to see the Galaxy, their desire to gaze upon it once again and purge the sin from the living was desperately strong. The Queen had become naive, or, that's what the Scholars thought.

The Queen wasn't naive, nor was she stupid. She was very much aware of the stewing rebellion that was beginning to take form on her planet. She knew that her guards couldn't keep them chained forever, but they would die trying, and so would she. The mere idea of the Scholars being released was a nightmare, one that she couldn't allow.

The Council that advised her, agreed that it was time to tighten the Scholars chains. They all knew that war would come from this, but they had to be contained. And if the Lothiarians had to pay the price, then so be it, they would.

The guards and Shavac (the Lothiarian Royal Forces), watched over the people and the Scholars. Praying that an innocent would not be harmed, they could _sense_ it. Blood was bound to be spilt, and they all hoped that it would be the Scholars, and the Lothiarian legacy would continue on in peace. The Queen sat upon her golden throne hoping that all wasn't lost, and their hopes and dreams weren't useless wishes that were not to be granted.

And at this time is when the real story begins, on a silent winter night, blood will spill in the quiet streets of Lothiara. And unfortunately, the reigning queen will fall at the hands of a beast, named Orion.

And much like their Queen, the people will fall. And as they move to freedom, far away from the planet they were chained too, the prophecy awakens. And so does the force, as it roars in fear. Echoing through its children, causing fear and anxiety. And on this night, Anakin Skywalker will awaken to the trembling force, and the tremors of tragedy. He knows, _that something is coming._

* * *

 _Alderaan,_

Their last few days cramped in the ship was intensely awkward, and unpleasant. The company became boring after a while, especially when there was nothing to do. Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were still avoiding each other, found this situation incredibly difficult. How could you avoid someone if you were stuck in the same room with them, it was nearly impossible. And in the end, they both learnt it would be better to deal with their demons head on than run from them. It took them both a while to realise this, almost the whole three weeks. Three utterly miserable weeks, Anakin despised being lost in the woods. More so than before, knowing that there was something _wrong_ with this one.

Towards the end of the second week, Anakin woke from his peaceful sleep, with a screeching scream clawing its way up his throat. And he _screamed,_ never stopping. And the only thing that seemed to calm him down was Obi-Wan's scent, Elandra never stopped teasing him after that incident.

After the screaming terror, or, his horrible force experience, which Anakin named it. There was a slight tension between Obi-Wan and the Omega. There was something that lingered in the air that wasn't there before, Anakin didn't know what it was, but he could feel it. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was worried about Anakin. He knew that people weren't supposed to have experienced like that unless it was absolutely necessary. And that didn't settle well with him, the last time he had done something similar was right _before_ the Jedi Purge.

The only thing stopping him from approaching Anakin was the fear that had swelled up within him over the past few weeks. Every time he stared at the beautiful boy all he would feel was _lust_ and a never ending need to _possess._ He had been fighting to control it, but the urges and desires were strong as iron, refusing to bend and break away.

Maybe, I need to be closer to him to get a firmer grip on these lustful desires, considered Obi-Wan. Knowing, it was very unlikely that it would work, but he would attempt it anyway. Deep down, he knew that he only wished to be closer to the Omega.

Anakin sat in the small hub of a kitchen in the little ship that they had been staying in, they barely had any food when they began hiding, and now, there was practically none.

The tribe was still searching for them, he often questioned why they were so desperate to get their hands on them again. They had to be important to them in some way, for the tribe to go to such lengths to capture Obi-Wan again. But they seemed to know that there was more than one, or, so the force warned him.

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

He spun around in surprise, his eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. He hadn't expected the Alpha to approach him, or speak to him at all. Anakin's fingers clutched tightly at the bench, Obi-Wan _always_ had a delicious scent. Anakin wished to, he paused, immediately stopping the inappropriate thoughts that were running through his head.

"Hi," whispered Anakin, wishing to be anywhere but here. Obi-Wan shivered in delight at the sweet honey-coated voice that was Anakin's. He had never heard anything so pleasurable in his life, he shook his head, trying to shake his sudden thoughts from his mind.

"Are you still feeling them?" Blurted Obi-Wan, the Omega frowned in confusion. Looking rather innocent when he did so, his bright blue eyes staring into Obi-Wan's.

"What?" Questioned he, Obi-Wan sighed, the worry he felt for the Omega increasing.

"The tremors that caused you too," he paused, "have a," Obi-Wan tried desperately to find the right word.

"A fit," stated Anakin, looking down at the bowl he had placed on the bench in shame.

Obi-Wan lips twisted into a frown, taking a step closer to the clearly distressed Omega. Desperately wishing to reach out and _touch,_ but he knew he couldn't, and certainly shouldn't.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it only means the force was warning you," replied Obi-Wan.

"Really?" Asked Anakin, peeking up to look at the Alpha.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I've suffered through a similar force tremor, their not fun to experience."

Anakin snorted, agreeing on the subject, it was _horrible._ And he never wished to feel anything like that _ever_ again.

"What was the warning?" Asked Anakin, gazing upon the Alpha in curiosity. Obi-Wan flinched, pursing his lips, suddenly regretting saying what he said.

"I would rather not think on it," muttered Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded turning back towards the bowl, and the mixture that was in it. He wasn't quite sure on how to act around Obi-Wan. He knew that the Alpha meant him no harm, and he understood that. But, years of hating Obi-Wan had made it slightly awkward, Anakin was unsure if he could move on from the awkwardness. There was _so_ much guilt and grief that he felt when he gazed at Obi-Wan, he had done so much, and caused so much harm, especially against Obi-Wan. It broke his heart.

Obi-Wan, however, had forgiven Anakin a long time ago. There was a strong difference between Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, and the blue eyes that stared back at him were so clearly the eyes of Anakin. The brother, whom he thought he had lost a long time ago. He could sense the guilt that was seeping from Anakin, flowing like a river, never stopping. Obi-Wan frowned, reaching up to place his hand on Anakin's shoulder. His eyes widened in shock, as he felt a surge of energy rush through his body, touching Anakin felt addicting. He quickly drew back his hand as if it had been burned.

"It's okay to feel grief, just don't let it consume you," whispered Obi-Wan.

Anakin sighed, glancing down at his shaking hands, stepping away from the bench. He looked back at Obi-Wan, feeling the crushing grief and pain rise within his chest, yet again.

"I can't help it, Obi-Wan! It's all I see when I look at you, the people I killed, your friends and family. Then I think of _everyone_ else that I destroyed, it _hurts!_ I'm guilty of thousands of crimes, and all for what, so I could feel the rush of the Dark Side when I was younger?" Hissed Anakin, his fists clenching at the mere thought.

"Are you sorry?" Frowned Obi-Wan, Anakin gaped at him in utter shock.

"Of course I feel sorry!" Shouted he, huffing and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Then I forgive you," said Obi-Wan, "yes, you did terrible things. But you're sorry, and you regret it."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in bewilderment, one brow raised and his lips twitching and forming into a small smile.

" Has anyone ever told you you're completely _mad._ Bonkers, barmy, lost your marbles!"

And for the first time in _years,_ Anakin Skywalker smiled at Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: _Imperium._**

 _Alderaan,_

When Elandra announced that they were going to the Royal Palace, Anakin and Obi-Wan were sceptical at first. Continuously wondering how they would enter without being caught by the Empire.

But Bail Organa, could get them in with no questions asked, mainly because he was off the Royal Family. And now that Anakin's heat had passed he would like them all in the same place, to question what they knew on Ahsoka's disappearance. Obi-Wan was immensely relieved to receive a call from the man himself, just to clear up the confusion that seemed to be building within his mind. And they all agreed, that travelling to Aldera was in their best interest. Quite frankly, Anakin was desperate to get away from the wretched forest that they had barely been surviving in.

Elandra spent a few hours on the Comm with Bail discussing the odd meeting with Quinlan Vos, and his sudden disappearance. The Jedi was an enigma, one that she worried about frequently.

And so far, trouble had yet to find them. It's not that Anakin _liked_ trouble, but he always managed to end up in a rather troublesome situation. His best friend, Elandra, would agree with this completely. And she had only known him for a few months. Obi-Wan, however, had raised him since he was a small youngling and could make a long list of the numerous times he had ended up in trouble.

"You met Quinlan?" Questioned Obi-Wan, looking up from his plate of fruit. Anakin snorted in disgust, remembering the events that had led them to where they were today, and most of the trouble could be blamed on Vos.

"Jerk," muttered Anakin, but immediately found Elandra's elbow digging into his ribs.

"What! He is, the dick left us to fend for ourselves!"

Elandra sighed, picking at the berries on her own plate.

Obi-Wan shook his head, not looking surprised in the slightest.

"Oh, why am I not surprised?" Snarked the Alpha, his lips twitching into what resembled a smile as Anakin laughed. Barely covering it up with his hand, Elandra sighed in exasperation.

Anakin never understood the reason for Vos's shady attitude, which had been clear right from the beginning. Elandra didn't agree with him completely on the matter, he could have ran off, or, Quinlan might have been up to something sinister. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the idea was completely possible, even though she liked to deny it.

"He was up to something," murmured Anakin.

"Anakin," sighed Elandra.

"We both know he was up to no good!" Insisted he, narrowing his eyes in irritation. Elandra shook her head, she refused to believe that the man was in some way helping the Sith Order. He was a Jedi, the man must have some form of morals.

"It's entirely possible, Quinlan has a past, a violent one." Spoke Obi-Wan, thinking back on the events that caused Quinlan to fall.

"Oh," muttered Elandra, she looked back up at the Jedi in determination. "But surely, Bail, of all people wouldn't send us into the woods searching for a psychopath."

Obi-Wan frowned, " I wouldn't call him a Psychopath," he paused, "I believe narcissistic would be the correct word."

"He was leading us to a tribe that were most likely cannibals!" Hissed Anakin, his lips forming into that of a pout, Elandra thought it was rather cute.

"Maybe, or, he might not have been," said Elandra.

Obi-Wan watched the two friends argue, they were both quite passionate and stubborn, and very much alike. Anakin glared at Elandra, while she stared at the Omega in frustration.

"Shh, calm down, both of you. Bail will be meeting us soon," Insisted Obi-Wan, staring at them both in a rather stern manner. Anakin couldn't wait to get this all over and done with, excited to finally leave the wretched planet. Once he left, Anakin wouldn't be coming back for a very long time, he had made the decision when they finally had flown away from the monstrous forestry that they had been trapped in.

"Then I can leave," muttered Anakin.

"Oh, you're not leaving just like that, not without someone going with you." Stated Elandra, frowning at her best friend.

Anakin frowned, looking at her in surprise.

"I'm not weak, I'll be fine," he huffed, Elandra couldn't help but smile. For the attitude was so whiny, and typically _Anakin_. She knew that he wasn't weak in mind, but his body was vulnerable, they both knew and understood that. But Anakin certainly didn't wish to admit it or think on it, he would much rather avoid the thought. But he knew, that everything was different, he had changed. And currently, some of those changes made him vulnerable to others. He had time to understand and control the changes, but he couldn't be on his own, not yet.

"I know you're not weak, but we both know that your true nature has changed. Anakin, it's going to take time, to get used too and understand these changes." Sighed Elandra, gazing upon her frowning friend.

Obi-Wan agreed, but he remained silent. Observing them, noticing the strength of their friendship and the strong force bond that had obviously been formed over the few months they had gotten to know each other. Even now, looking at Anakin was heartbreaking, it had been such a long time since Obi-Wan had seen him like this. In a way, where light seemed to shine from him. And he had missed that, and desperately desired to see him in that way again, but for a long time, he thought it was a senseless wish. And now, Anakin was before him, and he was an Omega as well. Obi-Wan didn't know what to do with this information, or, what he should say to Anakin. The Jedi was rather puzzled, and rightfully so.

"I know," murmured Anakin, not looking up from his plate. Refusing to stare into her all-knowing eyes.

The room is silent, yet again. Elandra stuck in her thoughts, moving her fruit around on the plate. Anakin, refusing to look at either of them and more focused on his food. Obi-Wan continues to gaze at them both, his eyes flickering between them. Elandra is easy to get along with, she is kind and considerate. But, Anakin on the other hand, goes to great lengths to avoid him. He can't say he has done much better than the former Sith Lord. Things have been awkward.

Obi-Wan hasn't been avoiding Anakin because of their past, but mostly because of the scent that the Omega carries. It is utterly _divine_ , he often wished to lean forward and grasp at him, pulling the Omega towards him, so he could sink his teeth into that _beautiful_ pale creamy neck. He wanted to **_devour_** Anakin, his desire for the Omega was so consuming that he was often worried to be around him.

It's not as if Obi-Wan doubted his control, but he did feel something. Shifting, racing through his blood and mind, sometimes making him feel rather hazy. He had never tried drugs in his life, but Obi-Wan assumed this is what it feels like. The rush, and sudden heightened emotions, and the despairing need to _possess_. There is something alive and primal bubbling underneath the surface, and that is what frightens him. Whatever it is, whether it's his Alpha instincts or suppressed emotions, it is fueled by dark thoughts. All of them involving Anakin, and a sudden need to control the Omega. This attraction is a rush, a sudden drug that Obi-Wan has found himself addicted too.

And it is this, that causes the fear and need to avoid the Omega before him, but like all his other demons, he needs to face them head on, and deal with this sudden need. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't carry on like this, it was ridiculous.

Anakin looked up into the ocean blue gaze that was directed at him, the intense look that he had been receiving made his cheeks turn crimson. Why, he had no clue, but there was something about the way Obi-Wan looked at him. Anakin narrowed his eyes, looking almost like he was daring the Alpha. _Challenge_ , _he's challenging you_ whispered the force, as it wrapped itself around Obi-Wan. In a way that it had never done before, and he knew why. It was a side of the force he had never dared to touch, he had seen it utterly destroy others- he had seen what it had done too Anakin. The Dark Side seemed to claw at him, _I can help you claim him_ , it whispered sinfully.

Anakin eyes widened in alarm, he knew what was happening, he could feel the dark side vibrating from around Obi-Wan. The fear of what this meant struck Anakin, but despite his fear, he doubted that Obi-Wan would fall victim to the vicious claws that was the Dark Side.

Elandra was completely oblivious to the situation at hand, Anakin looked at her in utter disbelief. He couldn't help but wonder how she couldn't feel it, Elandra was incredibly gifted when it came to the force. Her healing abilities were astounding, she had told him about healing pain that has been caused by the Dark Side. So why couldn't she feel it? Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan, and the situation had seemed to have gotten worse. The Jedi appeared to be struggling against the thick vine-like invisible force strands that had wrapped itself around him, spreading into Obi-Wan. Anakin knew the dark side, he had lived with it for so many years, but he had never seen it act in such a way before.

Obi-Wan gasped in relief as it disappeared, as if it was never there. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan in shock and slight fear.

"W-What?" Stuttered Anakin, inching back in his chair, as far as he could go. Obi-Wan frowned, clutching at his chest as if he was having a heart attack, his body shaking in shock.

"I," said Obi-Wan, uncertain on what had just happened, it had been the strangest sensation.

Elandra looked up from her plate, a question on her lips. Something has quite clearly happened and she hadn't noticed, Anakin was staring at Obi-Wan in fear, while the Jedi seemed to be in shock. Obi-Wan's hands shook, his fingers tapping against the table they were sitting at, Anakin reached forward, feeling rather bold. Taking Obi-Wan's hands into his own, the Alpha squeezed his hands in a tight grip. Anakin highly surprised at his actions, blinked down at their joined hands in surprised. He had acted without thought, ignoring his clear avoidance of the man, hoping to help him. Such emotions as these were strange to him, he hadn't felt the need to help anyone in years.

Let alone, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Are you okay?" Asked Elandra, gazing at the both of them in shock. She didn't know what she was more shocked about, them holding hands willingly, or, the state that Obi-Wan was in. Neither of the men replied, for it was quite clear that Obi-Wan was in fact not alright. Even someone who had no knowledge of using the force could sense that, Anakin looked up at her with a firm frown upon his lips. He shook his head, turning back to look at Obi-Wan. Who had yet to release his hands, his shaking seemed to have stopped, but it was as if his mind had wandered. And he was quite clearly no longer with them.

"It was the force," Anakin paused, "it attacked him."

"What!?" Gasped Elandra, gaping at Anakin in utter bewilderment.

"It was the Dark Side," said Anakin.

"The Dark Side is a philosophy of bad actions that have been done," murmured Elandra, "it's just not possible."

"The Dark Side is so much _more_ ," whispered Anakin, glancing back at the shaken Jedi Master.

* * *

Aldera Royal Palace,

After the rather dramatic event that had shaken the three passengers in the ship, the silence had become disturbing. Anakin felt as if he was slowly been driven mad, when they finally landed it felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. And he could finally breathe. Obi-Wan much like Anakin, was very relieved. He was still frightened from the events, and he could still feel the tight force prison that had been choking him, the need to remove himself from the ship was desperate. And it was all he could think off, when the ship had safely landed. Obi-Wan, of course, was the first one out.

The Aldera Royal Palace was beautiful, but Anakin had been expecting it to be. From the memory of the manor he knew that the Palace would be a stunning and wondrously exceptional sight. And he was correct, all three of them could agree on that statement.

Bail Organa, like most of the people that supported the Omega Rights Foundation, was a kind man. And he greeted them like one too, even Anakin, whom had done many terrible things in his lifetime. He was immediately sweeped into a tight hug, and all he could smell was warmth. If that was even possible, could you even smell kindness and warmth? But he was aware of one thing, he felt safe. Anakin couldn't understand why he was being greeted with such kindness, he thought the man would rather sneer and make fun of his unfortunate circumstances. But clearly not, Bail Organa, was a man of forgiveness.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, his lips twitching, almost scowling at the sight before him. _Mine,_ he thought. And immediately blanched, paling at the word that had almost slipped past his lips. Anakin wasn't his, _yet._ He swallowed down the sigh that wished to rise, these thoughts would honestly get him into trouble.

"Obi-Wan! It's good to see you, old friend," declared Bail, pulling Obi-Wan into a short hug.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but scowl, Bail's touch made him feel oddly uncomfortable, as soon as he was released from the sudden embrace he sighed in relief. Obi-Wan had never disliked a friendly embrace as a use of greeting somebody, but something about Bail unsettled him. And he had no clue as to why he would feel this way, Obi-Wan frowned. Stepping back from Bail, inching closer towards Elandra and Anakin.

"It has been a while," stated Obi-Wan. His fists clenching at his side, as a sudden surge of anger rose within him. His fingers digging into pale skin, attempting to ignore his sudden change of emotion.

Anakin, immediately noticed the anger that seemed to be vibrating from Obi-Wan. He frowned, glancing at Elandra, who simply looked puzzled.

This time, Elandra had indeed noticed the sudden change of emotion, they both became worried as the anger seemed to grow. Bail, of course, was completely unaware, and kept chatting to them happily as they strolled up the grand white staircase. Slowly, but surely, the anger turned into rage. It was so sudden that it shocked Anakin who felt as if he was being slapped by the force. He reached up desperately, his hand clutching at Obi-Wan's shoulder, shaking him slightly. Interrupting Obi-Wan's dazed rageful state, he looked at Anakin in surprise and then shame. As he finally realised, he had allowed the sudden anger to control him.

"What's going on with you?" Hissed Anakin, glancing at Bail, hoping he wasn't listening in on their conversation. But Bail was happily talking with Elandra, who seemed just as joyful as he.

"I," muttered Obi-Wan, "I don't know."

"You seem unbalanced," whispered Anakin.

"More like out of control," grumbled Obi-Wan, more to himself than Anakin.

The Omega frowned, gazing at the frustrated Jedi that was walking with him.

"I think," Obi-Wan paused, "I might be reacting to you, you're scent is." Obi-Wan froze, suddenly blushing at what he had just said.

"O-oh," stuttered Anakin.

They both refused to look at one another, Anakin shocked that his scent would have that much of an affect on Obi-Wan. When Ahsoka had explained to him that an Omega's scent is strong and can be used as a weapon against others, a Force Omega's scent is incredibly powerful. 'Sometimes it can make Alpha's possessive and controlling, allowing them to let in the Dark Side. A Force Omega is very dangerous to a Jedi.' Anakin could remember her words quite clearly. However, he highly doubted Obi-Wan was feeling possessive over him. The mere thought seemed ridiculous, or, it did at the time.

The walk into the family living area of the Palace was silent. Or, it was between Anakin and Obi-Wan, and incredibly awkward. Neither would dare speak, or even look at the other. Obi-Wan was quite clearly embarrassed, and Anakin, despite denying it within his mind, was flattered that Obi-Wan thought his scent was that good. He blushed, at the mere thought.

Anakin's thoughts froze, as did he. The force rolled and screamed at him, as he trembled, so did the force. The Dark Side screamed in anger, whispering promises of bloodshed and death, while the balance hummed a simple song of peace, and Light danced in joy at finally meeting another. _Mine. Love. Joy_. And none of this made sense, until he saw her. A young girl, who couldn't even be ten yet, but her _eyes_ and _hair._ He gazed at her in horror, his body shaking, having no control over his limbs. The force wrapped around the two of them, bringing them together, finally.

And in the final moments of his new sense of peace and awareness, he knew who she was. But it couldn't be possible, she couldn't be alive. So pink lips opened, and Anakin Skywalker _screamed_ , while the world turned black, and everything shattered as he fell to the cold floor.

* * *

In those few moments, the world around Anakin Skywalker fell into the hands of chaos, even though it had followed him for his whole life. But in that moment, a new story began. As the boy that fell and rose from the ashes, fell yet again. It sang through the force, as Leia Organa and Anakin Skywalker connected, the people in their lives looked on in worry. For not only Anakin collapsed, sweet little Leia went down with him. As the cold floor accepted them, and all was silent before the chaotic screams of worry echoed throughout the room. And in those few moments, everything changed.

When Anakin Skywalker woke up, his life would take a different course, a new road that he would travel down. A road like many others, one which carries love, heartbreak, betrayal. But in his last moments of unconsciousness, while his friends sat by his bed, the last remaining parts of Darth Vader shattered into a thousand pieces, forever changed. For that love that burned strong in little Leia's heart lit a flame in Anakin's.

Elandra loved Anakin, he was her brother in all but blood. And she prayed, that she wouldn't lose him, for those months that they had spent together had been precious. And her heart would have a hole if he wasn't around to fill her soul, such thoughts as these were morbid but she couldn't help it. Over the days that she spent next to his bed, her world shifted, as his place in her life became fixed and permanent. She knew that he would come back from this healthy and strong, Anakin was much too stubborn to do anything else. The silence that had consumed Elandra and Obi-Wan felt almost like guilt, as if they could have prevented this.

"I should have known," murmured Obi-Wan.

"Known what?" Queried Elandra, gazing into guilty ocean blue eyes.

"I should have known this would have happened, Anakin's an Omega and Leia," spoke Obi-Wan.

"I don't understand," muttered Elandra, looking much more confused than before.

"Leia, she's his daughter."

Elandra gaped at him in shock, the statement echoing through her mind, over and over again. The mere idea of Anakin having a daughter seemed completely ridiculous, but it made sense. The sudden shift in the force, and the both of them collapsing into a coma as a bond between the two was forged. Yes, it made complete sense. Yet, it was hard to accept, that the little girl she had briefly met was the daughter of the great Anakin Skywalker. Honestly, it was mind boggling.

"D-Daughter?" Spluttered a bewildered Elandra.

Obi-Wan smirked, laughing at her reaction, as if she couldn't comprehend Anakin having a child.

"Yes, his daughter," laughed he.

Enjoying the moment, for it had been a very long time since he had laughed like this, and found sweet enjoyment in teasing a friend.

Elandra frowned, wondering who the mother was, and how the child was conceived. She blushed, knowing exactly how the child was created. Cursing her own thoughts she shifted back into the chair, feeling the wave of shock that continued to flow through her. But it was to be expected, a subject like that shouldn't just be dropped onto somebody so suddenly. But that was something Elandra had learnt about Obi-Wan over the days they had spent together, the man was rather blunt sometimes. She often wondered if he had always been that way. Or, if being in exile and having a non-existent social life had allowed him to forget the concept of speech. And the manner of how you drop a verbal bomb on a another being.

Because he quite clearly needed practice, he would often blurt out the truth to Elandra. Most of them were about Anakin, and honestly, some of them were shocking. He never eased her into the shocking truths, he simply dropped them. With no elegance at all.

"Padme," murmured Obi-Wan. Looking at the pale face of Anakin, wishing to reach out and caress his _beautiful_ skin. But these temptations were not to be enjoyed, even if they would be incredibly pleasurable. _Padme_ , he thought. _The whoring bitch_ , spat the other voice. The one voice he always suppressed, but with Anakin in this state he was worried about many other things than suppressing that treacherous little voice. _Mine, all mine_ , it murmured yet again. Obi-Wan flinched, this is getting ridiculous, he thought. Despite his emotional turmoil it seemed he had no control over his inner thoughts. But he knew, deep down, that the voice wasn't just in his head, it was a part of him. A piece of him that had always wished to possess the beautiful boy before him.

And there was little he could say against the voice.

For wasn't it true? _Anakin had been mine once upon a time, maybe he isn't mine now, but he was once. A very long time ago._

Obi-Wan giving in, for the first time in his life, he listened to the taunting voices within his mind. He reached out to touch the beautiful soft skin that he so desired to caress, and it was so soft. Then, the need to _mark_ and _bruise_ consumed him, as he eyed the spectacular face that was before him. His fingers tips slowly dancing along Anakin's jaw, and slipping down his throat.

Obi-Wan licked his lips, wishing he could _bite_ and _mark_. Then Anakin could be _his_ , by legal right. Obi-Wan jumped back in shock at this thought, removing his hand as if it had been burnt. For one second he had allowed himself to be consumed by the flames of ever burning desire. He had to be strong, but the attraction was so fierce. Obi-Wan knew it was slowly destroying him.

And while Obi-Wan lusted, Anakin dreamed of many things that involved the whereabouts of Ahsoka Tano. Answering the first question in the mystery of her disappearance _, who took Ahsoka Tano?_


End file.
